


Mewtwo Strikes Back (Book 1)

by Alpha049_96



Series: Pokemon Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), Multi, Pokemon, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Death, Pokemon OC, Pokemon Remake, Shinou-chihou | Sinnoh Region (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha049_96/pseuds/Alpha049_96
Summary: (This AU is my own, and I will never own Pokemon, even as much as my heart desires. This is the first book of the 21 books in this series! This AU includes my own OCs and the Legendaries/Mythicals will have genders to what I see logically fit.)
Series: Pokemon Alternate Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Location:  
**

**New Island, Kanto**  


It opens its large, violet eyes to darkness, afloat among nothingness, its internal ears feeding its brain liquidy gurgles and unnatural, muffled sounds from within the void.  


**_They’re talking,_** it naturally thinks, surprising itself with the ability to think. Its bulbous fingers wrap around its skinny arms, glancing at the vastness of the darkness, an endless void where it feels premonition and curiosity -- these new feelings confuse the creature. **_What’re they saying? What am I saying?_** The creature tilts its head, its horns blunt, its eyes widening as its nerves fire, its brain cells detecting thousands of new information simultaneous to its environment and movements.  


**_Those voices,_** it thinks. **_Is it about me? What am I? Who am I? What are they?_**  


It feels extra muscles twitch, and it turns its head. Its lavender tail, thin and slender yet strong, rises behind its head. Its tail ends to a round tip and it brings the appendage closer to its eyes to inspect. It reaches up, its three-fingered hand grasping the spherical tip of its tail, the lips on its small maw pursing in awe. **_What is this?_**  


The mysterious voices resume, and the creature fixates its eyes to the darkness beyond it. **_That’s them again. What’s --_**  


_Those are people._ The new voice, clear in its mind, gave the creature a startle; the voice was petite and high-pitched. The creature tightens itself into a ball, its body shivering at the new, unannounced presence. It spots this new creature close to it, this… being only slightly bigger than it. The new creature’s beige skin fades to a white, silky fabric, a turquoise and soft substance flows from its round head. Its eyes shine a bright blue and pink lips stretch into a comforting smile.  


The light purple creature tilts its head at this new, strange, smiling entity. It unfurls its body, exposing itself to this new, clothed being. **_People? What are those?_**  


_Like me._ The being gestures to itself with a small hand. It smiles. _I’m a person! The People Beyond the Darkness call me “Ambertwo.”_  


**_Ambertwo?_** The light purple creature tilts its head and blinks its violet eyes. **_Am… I a person, Ambertwo?_**  


Ambertwo giggles, its blue eyes flashing, and its small, warm hand grasps the other creature’s wrist. The creature’s violet eyes widen, the physical contact more information for its brain cells.   


_No,_ Ambertwo chimes. _I’m a person. You’re a Pokémon._  


The creature tilts its head. **_Pokémon?_** The person nods and strokes underneath the Pokémon’s blunt horn. The Pokémon flinches, not in horror, discomfort or embarrassment, but in awe at the person’s friendly persona. **_Oh._**  


_You are a Pokémon,_ Ambertwo chides. _A magical creature, with blood of power, nerves of steel, and tears of life. You are a Pokémon. The People Beyond the Darkness call you “Mewtwo.”_  


**_Mewtwo?_** The Pokémon examines its tail as its muscles twitch.  


Ambertwo giggles. _That’s your tail. A lot of Pokémon have those!_ Its grin brightens its skin, and its silky, turquoise hair sparkles.  


_I have one!_ a new voice chimes.  


Mewtwo startles, snapping its gaze behind it.  


_It’s okay, Mewtwo,_ Ambertwo soothes. _These are my friends._  


Mewtwo gawks at three creatures. One is teal with green stripes, large sunny eyes, chubby and dinosaur-like, quadrupedal, and an onion-like plant sprouts on its back. The second is sky-blue with cerulean blue stripes, a hardened brown shell, big and violet eyes like Mewtwo’s, bipedal, and sprouts a curled tail. The final, new creature is fiery orange with crimson stripes, large blue eyes, bipedal, and its tail is equipped with a bright, hot, gassy substance at its tip. They all are young, like Mewtwo and Ambertwo, and they all grin at the light purple creature.  


**_Friends?_** Mewtwo wonders.  


_Friends are people you trust and care for,_ Ambertwo explains, floating next to the other three Pokémon. _Caring is love, Mewtwo, and love is the most powerful form of magic known to any living creature. It’s a heavy feeling in your gut, when your heart wants to explode._  


Mewtwo tilts its head, glancing at each Pokémon as they circle around it.  


_I’m Charmandertwo,_ the orange Pokémon states.  


_I’m Squirtletwo,_ says the blue.  


_I’m Bulbasaurtwo,_ chimes the green.  


Mewtwo’s eyes cannot jerk away from the only source of light in front of it -- the bright light on Charmandertwo’s tail. **_What is that?_**  


_Fire,_ Charmandertwo answers, grasping its tail to show Mewtwo. _It’s very hot! It’s my life source! You can tell if I’m healthy just from it!_  


Ambertwo giggles. _They’re all excited for a new friend, Mewtwo. We could feel your heart, and you finally woke up!_  


**_All our names end with “two”,_** Mewtwo recognizes as it narrows its eyes.  


Ambertwo’s face softens. _The People Beyond the Darkness made us as copies. We are cloned… from original beings. We were made from people and Pokémon before us; I was made from a girl named Amber, and that’s why I’m Ambertwo. You were copied from Mew, so you’re Mewtwo._  


Mewtwo nods at Ambertwo. **_We’re copies, I get it._**  


_I do have memories from the original Amber,_ Ambertwo grins.  


**_Memories?_**  


_Yeah. Memories are what we remember from past life that are special to us. Some are good, but some are bad._  


Mewtwo jolts, its heart skipping a beat as the darkness lightens. There are buildings symmetrically placed in rows beside asphalt, power lines tearing the skies and trees looming as prideful life. The houses were all brown and tan… and friendly looking.  


_This is a town, where people live,_ Ambertwo explains. _I think this is where Amber lived. Those buildings beside the streets are houses, where people live in and a place where people can call home. Home is where the heart is._  


Mewtwo grins, this small town so peaceful, so solitary. It felt… comfortable. Mewtwo’s muscles relax, its lungs slow, and its heart steadily pumps. Ambertwo smiles back.  


_Great, isn’t it?_ Ambertwo asks. _I have more._  


Mewtwo grew curious, smart, sympathetic, soft as Ambertwo’s stories and memories interconnected with Mewtwo. Mewtwo witnesses a beautiful night sky, spray-painted with blues, magentas and purples, sprinkled with white specks and stained with milky clouds. A white, cheesy ball (Ambertwo called it the moon) lit the night white, the waters of a lake calm with Pokémon of the night active. Ambertwo revealed love -- two people hugging (Ambertwo assumed Amber’s parents) and a young person embracing a young Pichu.  


**_This is love?_** Mewtwo quizzes.  


_Yes._ Ambertwo nods and Charmandertwo squeaks at Squirtletwo in annoyance; the Pokémon were playing. _A mom and dad love each other. They often have kids because they love each other._

**_A mom and dad?_**  


_Yeah. One’s a girl, the mom, and one’s a boy, the dad._ Ambertwo gestures to itself. _I’m a girl._

**_So you’re a mom?_** Mewtwo contorts its face in confusion.  


Ambertwo laughs. _No, silly! I would have to have a kid to be a mom. Same with a dad, a dad is a man who has a kid._  


Mewtwo tilts its head. **_What am I?_**  


_You sound like a boy,_ Ambertwo remarks. _Charmandertwo is a boy, Squirtletwo is a boy, and Bulbasaurtwo is a girl._  


**_So… I’m a boy?_** Mewtwo looks at Ambertwo. **_Will we ever be a mom and dad, then?_**  


Ambertwo freezes, her cheeks paling pink. _I don’t think so, Mewtwo. Pokémon and people can love each other like friends, but not in a relationship to have kids._  


Mewtwo’s heart heavies and he looks down, his cheeks flushing. **_Sorry, Ambertwo. Didn’t know._**  


Ambertwo grasps Mewtwo’s hands, her hands warm and soft. _It’s okay! You’ll have tons of questions, it’s okay! But c’mon! I have so much to show you!_  


Mewtwo reluctantly allows her to drag him along, and through the ever-so-quick time he spent, she taught him new and vital information. By each transformation and manipulation of the Darkness, she preached of time; seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, and more. Time, so precious, and she taught him to count the minute, the hour, the day, and so forth; she taught him to count the days in the month on his knuckles. She preached of the light, the day, the dark, the night, all while showing him via memories. She sang about foods she could recall, refreshing drinks that Mewtwo could taste if he were there. She vocalized the gods of old, the strongest of Pokémon, and the demigods born of the gods.  


Mewtwo germinated intelligence and grew older as time and teachings passed. Ambertwo visibly aged; her eyes shrunk, her jawline hardened and her physique matured to that of a young woman. Charmandertwo formed an elongated head, sharper claws and teeth, and then called himself “Charmeleontwo.” Bulbasaurtwo grew bulkier and developed ferns around her onion-like sprout, calling herself “Ivysaurtwo.” Squirtletwo developed claws, a meaner persona, ears and tail like waves of the ocean, calling himself “Wartortletwo.”  


And Mewtwo… he did not evolve (Ambertwo called it), but he developed mature details. His horns became larger and defined, his eyes became fierce and his muscles began to harden. His tail became slender and strong, which helped him maneuver around in the gloomy darkness. His voice began to deepen, like a boy becoming a man.  


Ambertwo’s memories became vivid and physical to the point the Pokémon can finally feel the surroundings. Ambertwo nested atop a cliff over her town, her memory quiet and calm, peaceful and solitary. The moon yawns toward the quin of friends. Ivysaurtwo wraps her vines around Charmeleontwo and Wartortletwo protectively, nestled as a ball with calm, satisfying snores. Mewtwo sets his padded feet on the soft grass, his tail brushes Ambertwo’s silky, white dress, and he slides down to sit comfortably next to the girl. His tail curls upward and his violet eyes direct to the stars. He knew they were fake, a memory, yet mesmerizing just the same.  


**_Are the real stars like this?_** he asks.  


_No,_ Ambertwo says. _They’re prettier. They’re souls of Pokémon, welcomed by the fires of the Pokémon of Fusion, our Mistress of Life and Light. She formed those stars with the universe… Mother Universe... she gave us life and we’ll see it soon. We’ll see it soon…_  


Mewtwo grins softly, his stern face relaxing into a calm expression. **_What’ll we do beyond the Darkness?_**  


_See the world._ Ambertwo grins back. _We can explore. We can eat all sorts of foods, see all sorts of Pokémon, and we can go visit the ruins of the Ancient Mew! Would you love to visit your heritage?_  


Mewtwo’s face falls and his chest heavies with dread. **_I… don’t know. I’m Mew’s copy… what if Mew doesn’t like me?_**  


_I doubt it._ Ambertwo’s heavy-hearted grin lifts Mewtwo’s weight, softens his skin, and rids of his fear. _You’re such a good friend!_ Mewtwo’s cheeks flush, but he softens his expression when Ambertwo’s face falls. _But… that also may not be possible anyway. I heard the People Beyond the Darkness say that Mews are extinct._  


Mewtwo’s face also falls, he doesn’t know what to think. He’s never met nor seen an image of a Mew… how could he be sad? Ambertwo reads his confusion, so she leans into his side and wiggles her body into a relaxing position, her soft hand grasping her forearm. Mewtwo leans his head over her silky hair and his tail secures her waist. Her heart resonates a low rhythm, soft and warm, heating to Ambertwo’s touch. To him, she is the real Amber, the real heart and soul of his home. He feels instinctively connected to her, to the other Pokémon, an emotion he surmised as soon as she materialized among the Darkness.  


The People Beyond the Darkness suddenly talk. What were once muffled voices that once crushed Mewtwo’s heart with self-loathing (a reminder of his true, man-made heritage), was now quiet and decipherable, but he still hated them. He could only infer what they were saying, though they spoke his language (English); he cannot understand some of the new words they say.  


“ _Its pulse rate is reduced,_ ” a feminine voice whispers. “ _It’s calm, relaxed, but it’s…_ ” 

The voice trails off as Mewtwo blocks the voice with his psychic powers, a power he steadily self-taught among his consciousness. He didn’t want to hear those People and their… “blabber.” His narrowed, violet eyes shut, his head fully relaxing on Ambertwo’s.  


The quin were (Ambertwo’s interpretation) “teenagers” now, and Mewtwo is finally bigger than the human (another name he found for a person). In fact, he is taller than the other three Pokémon, to his benefit. As a babe confused in darkness, he was the size of Charmandertwo, and Ambertwo was over twice his size. Now, Ambertwo stands around five feet, to Mewtwo’s chest. He often teases her about her height, then she would reply with a stubborn flick to his forehead. Mewtwo doesn’t flinch anymore.  


He likes to headlock her.  


Mewtwo subconsciously grins at his memory. Ambertwo turns her head and nuzzles Mewtwo’s cheek. The hybrid blushes and his tail twitches.  


**_The People Beyond the Darkness,_** Mewtwo wonders, **_those things they say, what do they mean?_**  


_They monitor us to see if we’re doing okay,_ Ambertwo muses, staring over her silent town. _They’re the people who created us._  


**_How?_** Mewtwo straightens and so does Ambertwo.  


_I’m not entirely sure,_ the girl retorts softly as she tugs on her white, sparkling nightgown dress. _But they make sure we’re all right physically. I…_  


**_Ambertwo?_** Mewtwo tilts his head. He flares his small nostrils, noticing something changed… her heart rate slows and her mood becomes… sad.  


_I…_  


Her gaze falls to the three Pokémon and they rouse, and their expressions immediately contort and Mewtwo’s heart drops… fear. It sickens Mewtwo, never seeing or feeling that strong emotion. His heart halts once he notices a familiar light fade; Charmeleontwo’s bright flame at the end of his tail diminishes quickly. The young Pokémon have no time to panic as they fall limp, their eyes capitulate to the weight of their eyelids.  


Mewtwo snaps onto his feet. **_What’s happening?_**  


Ambertwo stands with the Pokémon, her bare feet levitating off the grass. _I… I’m sorry, Mewtwo…_  


The Pokémon watches, trying to decipher any of his emotions but his mind spins and blanks as the three Pokémon vanish. The animals metamorphose into ghostly, transparent beings and then evaporate into speckles of blue light.  


**_Ambertwo, what --?_** Mewtwo stops as he notices Ambertwo’s calm and sorrowful face, donned with a miserable smile. He shakes his head, his heart anchoring, a lump cocooning in his throat, and he clenches his fists. He pleads to her mentally; he wants her to fight it. **_Ambertwo…_**  


The Darkness consumes the memory, leaving them afloat once again, swallowing them in its gargantuan maw. Ambertwo gives Mewtwo a reassuring smile, and he sees water prick the corners of her eyes.  


_I’m sorry…_

**_No,_** Mewtwo pleads. **_Don’t…_** He floats to her and grabs her arms -- but his hands phase through. Mewtwo shudders and grimaces. **_Ambertwo?_**  


_It’s okay, Mewtwo,_ she soothes. _Eventually, it would’ve been time for me to go._  


**_But not me?_**  


Ambertwo begins to fade as she shakes her head. Mewtwo feels pressure build in his temples as warm water trickles from his eyes.  


_Mother Universe gifts you life. She found a purpose for you, Mewtwo. But don’t worry, there’s so much for you to see!_ Her soft grin sends shivers through Mewtwo’s spine. _Life is wonderful. Life isn’t meaningless. It’s not our origins that define us… it’s what we do that determines who we are…_  


The last thing Mewtwo remembers is Ambertwo’s smile before her form deteriorates into speckles of blue light. Mewtwo, left alone in Darkness, gasps and clutches his heart, his mind spins, his heart and stomach aches, his body falls limp, and then his lungs pry an angered, mournful shriek through his lips. The Darkness feeds from his pain. His chest, arms and palms illuminate with immense, golden psychic powers, pressure building like an erupting volcano.  


Mewtwo suddenly hears the People Beyond the Darkness yelling with a blaring drone. “ _We must sedate it!_ ” orders a masculine voice. “ _Before it destroys us!_ ”  


Mewtwo grits his teeth and curls his body into a taut ball. He feels his energy and powers drain as an intrusive substance snakes into his veins. It forces his nerves and muscles to calm, heavying and aching his brain. His brain tells him to sleep, submitting to the drugs that send him into total darkness for the remainder of his growth.  


“ _It mustn't remember this…!_ ”  



	2. Chapter 1

Mewtwo, now fully matured in age and developed to nearly seven feet tall, still remains curled in Darkness. He doesn’t dare to open his eyes and only listens to the muffled voices beyond the Darkness, clenching his bulbous fingers into tight fists. He has no choice but to listen; these voices are his only entertainment, and the only reason he still has a twinge of sanity. Thanks to the People Beyond the Darkness, Mewtwo has learned more. However…  


**_They’ll all pay._**  


Mewtwo feels his muscles twitch, wanting to move, and something in his head snaps.  


“ _Open your eyes,_ ” orders a masculine voice.  


Part of the hybrid doesn’t want to, but he doesn’t want to remain in the Darkness forever… and he has developed a curiosity for the humans’ appearances. So without hesitation, he opens his narrowed, violet eyes. He doesn’t see black; he is cushioned in a golden, warm substance, and he spies silhouetted humanoids standing meters away from him. Mewtwo narrows his eyes and searches his heart for his powers. **_Let me see you all…_**  


His eyes glow bright blue and strains his arms, the glass suddenly cracking and singing. The glass finally weakens and shatters, freeing him from the cushioning substance and claustrophobic, glass tube. He drops himself onto the metal base of the tube, relaxing his muscles. He shivers from the cold, new air, but then he suddenly grows fond of it. Mewtwo glances around and frowns at the “paradise” he looked forward to. He was inside a massive, metal and cemented capsule, a prison, crowded with humans in white coats.  


**_They all dress the same?_**  


Mewtwo blinks, swishing his tail, and glances at each visible, individual face. He doesn’t look too closely at the humans (he doesn’t really care about them), but the ratio of men to women catches his eye; there were twice as many men as women, and only a couple of women. Mewtwo frowns again and then looks at the closest human; a middle-aged man with brunette, lopsided hair with sideburns, a slight goatee and brown eyes.  


**_You, human, ___** Mewtwo thinks to the man, his voice deep and deceptively calm. **_Where am I?_**  


“Only the finest laboratory headquarters in the Kanto Region, with the finest scientists of the Kanto Region,” the man chimes, but Mewtwo could detect the forced happiness in his tone. Mewtwo narrows his eyes more, interested in the man’s falsifications. “We created you… Mewtwo. You are an extension of Mew, humanity’s greatest weapon --”  


**_I am merely a tool?_** Mewtwo snaps.  


The scientist raises his hands defensively, stuttering. “N-no! Not in our eyes, at least! In our eyes, you’re our next hope to a new world, a protective shield around Kanto, if you will! A chance… for humanity to become great once again…”  


The man ceases his speech as Mewtwo stands and stumbles for a moment on his feet. The hybrid glares at the scientist as he regains his stance and then pushes up into the air, levitating with a malicious grin. **_I doubt it. You said so yourself, I am a weapon… why would I succumb to your pathetic kind as a tool?_**  


The scientist bites his lip. “Mewtwo… my name is Dr. Fuji. I am the lead scientist of this mission, with the help of my colleagues and assistant, Dr. Howel.” He gestures to a young, radiant woman in all black, contrasting her white coat. Her blond hair appears silky to Mewtwo, and unlike most of the scientists that stare at him with evil grins, her smile is easygoing and calm. “We have studied Mew for nearly a decade. The closest clue we found to Mew’s origins was a rune and a fossil, and with those, a well-preserved eyelash from a male Mew. We were able to pinpoint its DNA down to its chromosome and create you. Mewtwo, you are not just an experiment, but the greatest and strongest Pokémon this world has ever seen.”  


**_The strongest?_** Mewtwo glares at Dr. Fuji with doubt. **_Well, if I’m the strongest, how is it you’re not cowering with fear?_**  


“I lost my fear a long time ago.”  


The absence of fear does not make you brave.  


“You are Giovanni’s ambition,” Dr. Howel speaks, almost surprising Mewtwo, but he knows better than to express his “vulnerable” emotions in front of these… strangers.  


**_Who is Giovanni?_**  


“The world’s strongest businessman,” Dr. Fuji answers with a grin, his voice sanguine. “Seems fitting he’d join forces with the world’s strongest Pokémon.”  


Mewtwo rolls his eyes and flicks his long, slender tail. **_You keep claiming I’m the world’s strongest Pokémon…_** Mewtwo looks to his left, spotting an engraved rune of a cat-like Pokémon, seemingly dancing. He frowns and then glares at Dr. Fuji… **_yet I am merely the marionette attached to your string. I am only a tool, a weapon, your experiment!_** Mewtwo notices his voice has raised, and the humans abhor. **_Well then,_** he growls, baring his teeth, **_let me see exactly how powerful I am._**  


Mewtwo crosses his arms, his eyes illuminating to sky blue. He feels the energy surge through him and he jerks his arms outward, a psychic blast puncturing the air and detonating the scientists against the walls with blood-curdling screams. Most humans regain their stance and rush into the exit, only a few able to escape as Mewtwo eyes glare blue, a simple thought blowing the wall with a fiery blast near the exit. Scientists scream, their clothes and skin boiling and sizzling from the intense heat. Mewtwo blasts the opposite wall, shattering computers and other test tubes, and materializing large lacerations throughout the building’s structure. The laboratory groans, losing some of its sturdiness. Though nothing in the lab is flammable, Mewtwo thinks of fire, and the building’s tiles ignite as if everything was its fuel. The humans shriek and plead for life, which brings a smirk to Mewtwo’s face. Mewtwo pushes aside the vast flames with his thoughts, glaring at the cornered Dr. Fuji.  


Mewtwo floats to the doctor, not allowing the flames to reach him, smirking as he sees the human’s face contort with fear, pain, and horror. Mewtwo observes his singed white coat and some crimson liquid trickle from the corner of the doctor’s mouth.  


“We succeeded,” the doctor coughs.  


Mewtwo touches his feet to the warm, smooth ground and kneels, firmly cupping the man’s jaw. **_I remember,_** he growls. His grasp tightens, a familiar rage irking the hybrid.  


“She was my daughter,” Dr. Fuji rasps as Mewtwo’s large hand discovers his throat. “I wouldn’t kill my only daughter, even after I found a way to revive her consciousness.”  


**_She was my friend._** Mewtwo pulls back with a glare, deadlier than before, and a sneer. A blue, spherical light engulfs the hybrid, blinding the doctor. Dr. Fuji screams, his body excruciating with pain and his ears deafen with a massive blast as his life jerks away from his body.  


The laboratory on the small island detonates, shockwaving a heat blast over the dark ocean, lighting the night with fire. The base collapses in a fiery wave, now nothing but rubble, and small fires still thrive for fuel around Mewtwo. He looks to the sky, grinning at the stars and bright moon, and then to the ocean’s mighty waters. He frowns as he studies the island’s rocky nature with no sign of life or vegetation.  


**_Their ashes shall help plants grow…_** He looks at a visible, charred body. Mewtwo sets his two-toed feet into the hot dirt and ash, but the heat doesn’t phase him. Mewtwo suddenly turns to his right, his internal ears detecting distant grunts and whimpers. He lifts into the air and soars toward the noise’s source, much faster than he thought he would fly. He doesn’t let his speed get the best of him. He notices a crawling scientist in the ash, narrowly missing some puddles of fire, her clothes singed and blood trickles from her temple. Mewtwo grins and lands behind the struggling woman with a thud. The woman yelps at the noise and flips on her back, trying to scramble away from the hybrid. Mewtwo only steps after her deliberately.  


**_Dr. Howel, is it?_**  


The woman hyperventilates and stutters, and Mewtwo can hear her struggle for words. “I… I-I --”  


Mewtwo harrumphs and steps beside her, kneeling and cupping her chin in his large, soft hand. **_I have to say, Dr, Howel, I’m surprised you survived. So, let me ask again… who truly is Giovanni?_**  


The woman doesn’t answer. Mewtwo snaps his gaze up, listening to roaring wind as a large, airborne vehicle passes overhead. It diminishes the fires beneath it with its winds and tilts its wings as it descends nearly sixty feet away. Mewtwo feels the wind rush against him, and he blinks to keep the loose dirt and ash out of his eyes. Mewtwo glares at the jet, almost ashamed that his senses didn’t detect it before.  


“H-him,” Dr. Howel answers softly, and Mewtwo swears her voice shakes.  


The engines of the jet gradually die.  


“Mewtwo,” Dr. Howel struggles to say as she sits up. Mewtwo gazes at her, using his tail to support her. He doesn’t know why he helps her, but something in the back of his head forces him to help. “Sixty feet below… an ambition long forgotten.” Dr. Howel reaches into her black jacket’s inner pocket, one of the few places the fire didn’t singe. She pulls out a small, rolled parchment.  


Mewtwo releases her face and watches the woman. **_What are you--_**  


“Just --” The doctor coughs -- “listen.” They glance at the jet as its side door folds open, a tall and masculine form gliding down the steps. Dr. Howel slips the parchment back into her pocket and continues in a hushed voice; “He’ll kill me if I show you; he’ll kill me if I tell you. You may be a copy of Mew, but you are not the first. Sixty… feet… below. Caved off. She is well preserved, yet…”  


Mewtwo shakes his head, his face contorting with confusion. **_Dr. Howel, what is it?_** Mewtwo glances at the advancing man. He is middle-aged, donned with an orange blazer, and his dark eyes radiate an evil aura. Mewtwo glares at the businessman, and the businessman gives the creation a snide smirk. The wealthy man stops twenty feet away from the duo.  


“I can’t fathom why you kept her alive,” he sniggers, his tone naturally snide and icy. Mewtwo’s heart flutters, and he flinches from the feeling. “After all…” He gestures to the flattened, mildly burning building… “it seems you wanted nothing to live. I’ve paid three billion dollars overall for this mission, so why would I be pissed?”  


**_You’re Giovanni._** Mewtwo stands, no hint of a question in his statement. He helps Dr. Howel onto her feet with his tail. He feels her shudder as he pins her against him, tightening his violet tail around her waist.  


“And you’re Mewtwo,” Giovanni retorts, almost as a sneer. He tucks his hands into his blazer’s pockets. He nods, shifting his gaze. “How are you feeling, Lilith?”  


“Concussed,” Dr. Howel replies, wiping her bloodied temple. Mewtwo tightens his tail more, pressing her taut against his side, as if she was the teddy to a little girl, but his eyes stay trained on Giovanni.  


“We’ll get you a medic at headquarters,” the businessman replies. He looks at Mewtwo, his stare deadly. “Now, Mewtwo, I know you are brand new to this world, so everything may be confusing or terrifying. Allow me to teach you and allow me to help find your ambitions, and in return, help me with mine.”  


**_And why would I do that?_**  


“The truth?” Giovanni sighs, swaying his body in thought. “The world means nothing and life itself is meaningless… but we can give it meaning. My ambition is for Team Rocket to change the world to our liking and give it a new god. This world’s life will know what it’s like to be under our protective care… all I need is you. You are Team Rocket’s missing link. We will make this world a better place, a world with order and justice… as equals.”  


Mewtwo narrows his eyes; the man seems reasonable to him, yet he isn’t too sure. Mewtwo learned, just by the group of scientists, that people view him as a weapon, yet their “leader” now proclaims him as equal. Mewtwo can’t tell if this man is an awful truth-teller or a brilliant liar. Mewtwo’s confusion brings him to look at Dr. Howel. She gives him an almost-undetectable, confirming nod. Mewtwo looks toward Giovanni, his nostrils flaring. Giovanni straightens, his toothy smile glinting with the whites of his eyes.  


“I can also help you grasp your powers and learn your psychic abilities, Mewtwo,” Giovanni muses. “I have built you a suit to help you aim them.”  


Mewtwo raises his chin and his imaginary ears would’ve perked.  


**_I accept._ **  



	3. Chapter 3

**Location:  
**

**Pallet Town, Kanto**  


The breeze whispers through the dry trees, crooning the lazy Ghastlies and stroking the feathers of the Starlies. The massive trees abut a petite, monotonous town browned from age. The stone and straw buildings slant in the grounds, walls that peel and crumble and roofs that sob and weep when the sky cries, settling among the dry grounds of the thin peninsula that extends from the massive continent of Kanto. Kanto is a “dead” continent, its _luxuriant_ plants as dry as the fiery deserts of Unova, its tall trees like splinters prone to wildfires, its mountains silver, its rivers low, compared to its exuberant neighbors, Johto and Alma. Kanto is easily the most tedious continent on Earth, without beauty and mystery.  


The mysteries lie beyond the sapphire oceans, past the territories of the sadistic Gyarados, over the skies which the Garchomps from Sinnoh rule (especially during migration, Kanto and Unova are the warmest continents during winter), to where the mighty dragons scorch and crumble the mountains, forming hurricanes with every beat of their monumental wings and where the earth bends underneath their footsteps. The breeze, replenishing, lures the girl. The southwinds blow, a likely phenomenon from the dragon Rayquaza -- the winds soaring over from its fury within the ozone as Kyogre and Groudon battle -- but the winds are not nearly as terrifying as the ones summoned from Lugia’s wings.  


Ruby Reynolds, a perky, young, pale girl with dashing green eyes and chocolate hair waits on her wooden back porch. Each board creaks with a slight shift of her weight, moaning in warning that one day it may collapse. The fifteen-year-old doesn’t top over five-foot-six. Her shorts fold above her knees, her belt holstering a singular Pokéball, which houses her trusted partner, Bolt. On this humid, summer day, she dons a black tank top.  


Ruby and her younger brother are both Kantonian (they were born and raised in Kanto, with a heavy Kantonian accent) -- _partially_ raised, that is. Ruby frowns upon the tragic memory, shivering as warm tears contradict her cold, pale skin. She has cried so much, her skin below her eyes began to crust and shine. Red and pinkish hues paint her face, her lips chapped and her eyes bloodshot. The skin under her eyes also starts to blacken, a sign of insomnia.  


Adrian Reynolds, a boy five years younger than Ruby with bright green eyes and dirty blond hair, sits with knees to the chin in the crabgrass, rocking back and forth. His face is pale from lack of sleep, but he is too shocked to cry. Grasped within his small hand is his only Pokéball, and his only trusted sidekick curls around him protectively. Adrian couldn’t rest for two minutes without his female Charizard, Nala.  


Nala’s flame burns bright at the tip of her tail, the color as fiery as her scales. The fire blackens the grass around it. Her five-foot-seven form borders the boy, her wings tucked over her shoulders and her large muzzle nudges Adrian’s thighs. Just thinking about her partner, Ruby clutches her Pokéball strapped to her belt, stroking its smooth, cold texture while keeping it holstered.  


“Adrian, they’ll be here in a few,” Ruby says, her voice hoarse and quiet.  


The boy glances at his sister and only nods. Ruby watches him stroke Nala’s nose, and the Fire-type Pokémon curls her lips in delight.  


“I know how much you want to go,” Ruby acknowledges. “Just a few more minutes.”  


“Stop talking!” Adrian’s dry voice noticeably cracks. Ruby doesn’t recoil to his outburst; her brother is young and what happened two days ago will forevermore affect him the most. He needs quiet and time. If only Dialga could be able to make more hours…  


But Ruby looks down in embarrassment, feeling foolish of herself to try and soothe her traumatized brother too early. Ruby cannot think straight either… she is too afraid to think.  


_This stupid town,_ she yells to herself, _took everything from us!_  


Ruby’s nails dig into the rails of the porch, digging up slivers that stab under her nails. Ruby doesn’t care. She drops her chin toward her chest and crosses her ankles.  


Someone knocks on the rails next to her.  


Ruby peers at two humanoid forms, both nearly three inches taller than her. One is a teenage Sinnohan boy at fourteen, Seán Worden, his sandy hair gleaming from the sun, and his pale, blue eyes twinkle. Despite his masculine beauty, he wears ripped denim and nylon. The other human is a teenage Unovian girl the same age as Seán, Brooke Rogers, her hair dark and her eyes milky blue. Her hand grasps the denim sleeve of Seán’s jacket; Brooke is blind, as she lost her eyesight at six. Ruby would sometimes comfort the impaired girl’s depression, her sobbing blabber explaining the times she could see before she “met the eyes of the Devil.”  


“Hey.” Ruby’s greeting is soft and almost inaudible. Normally, Ruby would be constricting their torsos as Adrian would bounce off the walls. Oh, how the times have changed in just two days.  


“We rented a room at a motel in Viridian City. Seán and I already dropped our stuff off there,” Brooke informs, her voice soft. “That way you two have a better chance of sleeping.”  


Ruby sighs as she straightens her back, rubbing an eye. “I doubt it.”  


Seán pulls Brooke’s hand to the rails, patting her shoulder. As Seán strides to Adrian and Nala, Brooke feels her way onto the porch. Ruby grasps the tan girl’s bicep once she is close enough to her troubled friend. Brooke turns to Ruby and straightens, clearing her throat.  


“It’s better than _this_ shithole,” the blind teenager retorts. “Wouldn’t you agree?”  


“Yes.” Ruby huffs, watching Seán kneel by her brother and his Charizard.  


“I know how bad you all want to go,” Brooke inquires. “But you two are too damn stubborn to leave this town… despite the events.”  


“Go figure.”  


“I remember the Ruby Reynolds that would sing a josh every time her lips part.” Brooke points and waves the finger. Brooke’s face hardens. “But you don’t need to talk about it now. When you’re ready. I know the little guy won’t talk soon, anyway.”  


“He’s ten. He didn’t need to witness it.”  


“And I agree. Viridian City is a nice place, from what Seán tells me. Trustworthy. And that means a lot from my tongue, Ruby, after all, I _am_ a blind lesbian!”  


Through Ruby’s severe depression and tear-glazed eyes, she smirks. It isn’t a whole-hearted smile, but enough to lighten her heart. Ruby stares at the blue sky, sniffing fresh air into her stuffy nose. It relieves her lungs and she releases a shaky exhale.  


_That is true,_ Ruby notes. Brooke receives many unwanted eyes just by latching onto her friends for navigation and “mindlessly” wandering her hands to note her surroundings, whether she likes it or not. It only adds to the pile with her homosexuality, as not many regions accept that life choice. Brooke was lucky enough to be accepted in the community of her Unovian hometown, despite the relations her mother has, and what her mother performs for a living.  


Ruby exhales. “Fine. How will we get there?”  


Brooke shrugs. “We can ride Sky and Adrian can ride Nala.”  


“Me on a Gyarados? Not a chance.”  


“A Gyarados is also a Flying-type, just like a Charizard,” Brooke states, blinking. “We are too big to fit on a Charizard’s back.” A breeze lifts her dark hair and she spits it out of her mouth. “Sky can also _fly_ there, you know.”  


Ruby shifts and looks at the boys, Seán rubbing Adrian’s arm. Nala sits up, a wing blanketing the boy, her blue eyes gazing as the two boys talk. Ruby grins, her brother finally smiling after two days.  


“I don’t exactly know how a nearly twenty-foot fish-worm can fly,” Ruby mentions.  


“I’ve learned to never question the logic,” Brooke utters. “Magic exists, after all, they are Pokémon.”  


Ruby harrumphs and grabs Brooke’s arm. “Let’s leave this shithole town, then.”  


Seán looks at Ruby as they approach and nods, a huge smile stretching his face. He nudges Adrian’s arm and says something, in which the boy nods in return. Seán stands and chucks his Pokéball toward the direction they came, the spherical vessel splitting open with a pop and flash of light. The light extends and morphs into a massive, blue, thick serpent with laced fins, large brown eyes, and a massive, bass-like maw. Its blue scales sparkle in the sunlight like sapphires and velvet, its long frame coiling in the grass. It stares at its master, Seán. A loud, low snarl escapes its throat. Seán’s Gyarados easily dwarfs Nala, but the Charizard expresses no fear toward the larger, more aggressive beast as she stands onto her two legs.  


Adrian stumbles onto his feet, legs tired from having been sitting for a long period of time, and climbs onto his dragon-like Pokémon’s back. He hooks his arms around her rough, muscular neck, and Nala unfurls her massive wings. Nala grumbles and snorts as she lifts into the air quickly and hovers above the trees. The wind from Nala’s wings shudder the leaves on the treetops.  


Seán wastes no time as he mounts his Gyarados’s back and sits above its fins. Sky, the Gyarados, watches Ruby and Brooke intently but with no means of aggression. Ruby pulls Brooke to Sky, Brooke reaching out an arm to feel the Gyarados’s scales. Ruby grabs Brooke’s legs while Brooke climbs and Seán pulls on her arms. He helps her mount the Gyarados directly behind him, and she grabs at his jacket. Ruby climbs the Gyarados, jumping and grasping a ridge in Sky’s back. Brooke blindly waves a hand behind her, reaching toward the main vicinity Ruby is around. Ruby takes her hand and Brooke pulls her on top of the Gyarados. Once Ruby grasps onto Brooke’s shirt and a blunt spike, Seán lunges flat onto Sky’s back.  


Ruby and Brooke immediately grasp tighter as Sky flings herself into the air swiftly. The Gyarados waves and slithers in the air as she uses her fins like wings, her frills waving in the wind. Nala follows, the insanely fast Pokémon keeping steady to stay beside the slower Gyarados. Sky roars and weaves through the air over the thick lands, toward the nearly visible Viridian City.  


Ruby huffs and closes her eyes, listening to the groaning and sporadic bellowing of the wind while feeling the replenishing breeze in her hair, on her face, and through her clothes. Ruby opens her eyes and gazes at Nala to her right, seeing her brother face-down on her fiery scales. Ruby frowns; her brother normally loves to fly through the skies with Nala. This sinks and constricts Ruby’s heart. She fears Adrian will never resume his old ways.  


_The old ways._  


Ruby recalls Adrian’s ninth birthday party, he asked their mother to meet Cynthia, the World Champion (after she was originally the Sinnoh Champion). Adrian wished upon the stars to become the new World Champion, an ambition that is, unfortunately, common among young trainers’ minds. Ruby heard him one night resort to pray to Arceus. This reminds Ruby that on his next birthday, he’ll be legally old enough to be a trainer; he’ll be eleven.  


_If he survives, that is,_ Ruby notes to herself. She regrets to assume her little brother’s sanity and vulnerability. Becoming the World Champion is a dangerous game… Many trainers have become drunk with power and even killed other trainers and their Pokémon. Ruby worries that Adrian may not survive, whether he and his Pokémon be killed, or he becomes mad with power. For a World Champion, Cynthia is a very sane and feared woman. Cynthia is the very first _female_ World Champion. Cynthia is Adrian’s role model.  


Despite Adrian being younger than the legal training age, he was lucky to be gifted his first real Pokéball on his ninth birthday. Ruby looks at Nala.  


Ruby’s organs suddenly lighten and tingle as Sky quickly descends for a bit. She grasps Brooke’s shirt tighter and Brooke whoops. Nala descends with them and Ruby looks back at the female Charizard.  


She recalls the day Adrian came sprinting home, screaming and beaming as he frantically waved around his Pokéball -- he caught a Charmander. He showed their mother and nearly dropped the Pokéball; his excitement had him shaking like a 9.5 scale earthquake. Their mother told him she wouldn’t be able to tell the Charmander’s gender until it became a Charmeleon. Unfortunately, Adrian wasn’t legally allowed to train yet he followed his ambitions anyway. He would hunt down and fight wild Pokémon to death, despite how many times their mother advised against it. Yet, he continued to battle gruesomely and battle hard, with only the thought of becoming the best trainer in mind, until finally, his Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon. It was then their mother confirmed the Charmeleon was female; its elongated head was more blunt than a male’s. Adrian had to teach his Charmeleon, Nala, to stay passive and calm -- all that previous bloodshed and training got her aggressive. Their mother didn’t approve of her aggressive behavior. It took time but Adrian managed to calm her and keep her passive.  


Then one day, Adrian came home from school, crying. Their mother called the school to find out Adrian was picked on by older kids. Adrian was also headbutted by one of their Pokémon -- a Gabite. Ruby had comforted Adrian, while their father was off drinking, and Nala curled by Adrian’s side. That night, Adrian snuck out of the house and took Nala with him. He found the older kids beside a liquor store and he made Nala instantly attack the Gabite. The Gabite, being a larger Pokémon than Nala, immediately had the upper hand. It pinned, tore and bit at Nala while the older boys threw Adrian to the ground, kicking and punching the boy. Adrian’s cries and pleads fueled Nala, the fear-stricken emotion inside the Charmeleon causing her to evolve. Where once stood a Charmeleon now stood a Charizard nearly twice her original size. Filled with anger, Nala severely burned the Gabite, and Adrian told Ruby that her flames had turned blue. The older kids had ran off and never picked on Adrian again.  


Ruby never thought he had to go through something infinitely worse just two days ago.  


Ruby’s flashback is interrupted by Seán’s loud whoop, driving his Gyarados directly above the stone buildings of Viridian City. Ruby can’t help but grin once she hears a few people below scream.  


“Isn’t this a bit too low, Seán?” Ruby yells over the winds.  


“Oi, have some fun, will ye?” Seán shouts playfully. “Ye need a smile on yer face anyway!”  


Seán’s thick Sinnohan accent is enough to make Ruby smile.  


Sky and Nala soar over more buildings until they reach the old motel at the edge of the city. The Gyarados circles around the trashed parking lot, trying to evade the parked cars. People below exclaim vulgar insults while jumping away from Sky’s shadow.  


Seán only laughs.  


Sky dips her head, slithering onto the pavement. One of her fins hit a Volvo, and so the rusty machine blares at the sudden touch. Sky only ignores it.  


“Careful, Sky,” Seán warns as he slides off the serpent-like Pokémon. Ruby grabs Brooke’s arms to ensure the blind woman wouldn’t fall. Seán grabs her flailing legs and then pulls. He catches her hips and sets her down. Brooke feels around Seán and grasps his sleeve.  


Ruby slides off, hearing her clothes scratch against the Gyarados’s scales. Once her feet slam on the pavement, she strokes the iridescent chitin scales of the Pokémon serpent.  


“Watch the Gyarados!” a middle-aged woman yells, her green eyes blazing like her ruby-red hair in the sunlight. Her keys hush the Volvo with a squealing beep.  


“Sorry, ma’am!” Seán calls while retrieving his Pokéball.  


Ruby watches as Seán clicks open his Pokéball, the light from within calling Sky back inside. The Pokéball clicks shut.  


Nala gently lands behind Ruby with a thud, her wind breezing through Ruby’s hair and clothes. The Charizard grumbles and lowers slightly. Adrian glides over her wing and plants his soles onto the pavement.  


Ruby smiles at Adrian and then glances at Nala. “You have to call back Nala, Adrian. Gotta have ‘em contained when we enter the motel.”  


Adrian’s lip twitches as he looks at the ground, but he pulls out his Pokéball. Nala bows her head as the light absorbs her and summons her inside the ball.  


Seán leads the way into the motel. As he pays the receptionist (extra guest policy), Ruby glances around. She smiles at the receptionist’s sleeping Treecko and then looks at the burgundy carpets with white speckles, flower decór walls, and framed pictures of historical figures Ruby cannot identify other than the Lake Trio, Creation Trio, and Arceus. The room smells like sulphur, but it doesn’t phase Ruby. Brooke scrunches her nose at the smell.  


“Hopefully, our rooms don’t smell like this,” Brooke mutters.  


“I hope not,” Ruby huffs.  


Seán faces the girls and grabs Brooke’s arm. “First two doors on our left. Think Adrian and I can shack together?”  


Ruby nods. “Yeah, that way the boys are together and the girls have their privacy.”  


Seán grins and looks at Brooke. “Here that, Brooke? You get a chance to turn Ruby to Team Lesbo!”  


Ruby harrumphs but flusters as Brooke punches Seán’s bicep. Seán yelps but laughs. Adrian only gives a second-long grin.  


“I’m only kidding!” he recoils, surrendering his hands and rushing toward the first oak door. The trio follow and Seán unlocks the first door. It swings open and Ruby ruffles Adrian’s dirty blond hair as the boy passes to enter the room. “Here’s your key, gals.” Seán tosses a silver key and Ruby catches it with one hand. Brooke had instinctively shot out an arm to catch it, but when she realizes she didn’t have it, she falters at lowering her arm.  


Seán harrumphs and shuts the door. Ruby gently drags Brooke to the next room. She slides the key in and turns, opening the oak door. A distinct, unknown smell greets Ruby; she recognizes it as a weird, old smell.  


The room’s shaggy carpets are slightly ripped in some areas, the flower decór faded and stained. The ceiling tiles are embellished with thin cracks and water stains. Two beds lay on opposite sides of a big casement, the blinds open to reveal the parking lot with sparkling, bright windows of cars. Brooke feels around, wincing at the grimy feeling of the walls.  


Ruby looks at a dark door on the adjacent wall to the hall door. She grabs the cold handle and twists. The door creaks open and she frowns. The bathroom is dark, but she can see the mold alongside the bathtub and tiles, and the grime underneath the toilet bowl. She shuts the door.  


“Bathroom is a no-go,” Ruby mentions as she watches Brooke sit on her bed. Ruby notices Brooke’s bags underneath her bed; Seán and Brooke already have been here to claim rooms. “Hey, Adrian and I didn’t get to pack, what --”  


“We can go shopping later,” Brooke states. “Seán and I have to get snacks, drinks and Pokémon food anyway.”  


Ruby nods and huffs, walking to her bed. She falls onto the covers and bounces slightly/ Ruby clips her Pokéball off her belt and then lifts it, studying the red and white metal ball. Ruby suddenly snickers, a thought entering her mind.  


“Are you actually going to try and get me on Team Lesbo?” She asks, giggling at the end.  


Brooke chuckles. “That’s your choice. But no, you’re getting over… _that_ anyway.”  


Ruby frowns and clicks her Pokéball open. “Yeah.”  


The light extends to beside her bed, a nearly three-foot fluffball taking its place. The Raichu shakes its adorable head with massive, pointed ears. A point on the bottom of each ear spirals, like a fancy detail. The Raichu grins and whips its long, thin tail tipped with a large lightning bolt. It climbs onto Ruby’s bed and gives its trainer a happy squeak.  


Ruby smiles and strokes its head. “I’ve missed you too, Bolt.”  



	4. Chapter 3

**Location:  
Viridian City, Kanto**   


Brooke stands outside the motel as she smokes a cigarette. Adrian walks around the parking lot and Nala stomps behind him. He watches the fourteen-year-old smoke, but he doesn’t think negatively of it. A girl with her past deserves a stress reliever. Now, it’s just a matter of Adrian finding _his_ stress reliever.  


Adrian watches people enter and exit the motel, and every person ignores Brooke. That’s good in Adrian’s view. Nala grumbles from behind and nudges his shoulder. Adrian scratches the rough scales between her blue eyes. Nala snorts and then growls affectionately.  


Adrian turns. “Brooke!” he shouts. He sees the blind girl look in his direction. “I’m gonna fly around on Nala for a while!”  


“Be back before dinner!” Brooke shouts back.  


**Location:  
Fuchsia City, Kanto**  


Giovanni stands atop an inside balcony, which overlooks a large empty room with a platform. Natural light spills through the ceiling and illuminates the black room. Many mechanical arms sew, screw and snap heavy metal over Mewtwo’s body. Mewtwo stands still and watches the eerie businessman from the tops of his violet eyes. Mewtwo raises his head slightly and lets the arms screw and snap a helmet over his face. Giovanni looks to his right, and a man beside him clothed in all black with a red “R” stitched to his chest presses buttons on a thin iPad, which controls and programs the arms to merge the armor with the hybrid Pokémon.  


A Persian licks its paw beside Giovanni and purrs. Its red eyes flash with the red jewel bejeweling its forehead, surrounded by its cream-colored coat.  


The robotic arms retract into the ceiling and disappear into an unknown abyss above with a series of clicks and whirs, as if they never existed at all. Giovanni nods to his subordinate, who nods back and takes his leave. Giovanni looks at Mewtwo and beams at his armored abomination with pure, evil bliss.  


Mewtwo rolls his armored head and his neck cracks. He flexes his bulbous fingers and flicks his tail, which is free of any armor. Mewtwo accustoms to the weight of the armor, and he takes a step off the platform. He finds himself able to move in these bulky plates, yet he feels stiff.  


“How do you feel?” Giovanni asks with a sly grin.  


**_Uncomfortable,_** Mewtwo grunts.  


“You’ll get used to it.”  


Mewtwo grunts again and then looks at his hands. He clenches them into taut fists while he studies the heavy armor around his forearms. He looks at Giovanni through his red-tinted helmet screen. The screen lightens as an artificial arrow flashes and points at the businessman. His body becomes covered in a golden-bordered grid and his frame flashes. Words appear at the side of the screen:  


_Species: Human.  
_

_Ethnicity: Kantonian.  
_

_Sex: Male.  
_

_Height: 1.9 m.  
_

_Weight: 86.74 kg.  
_

_Age: 42 yrs._  


The screen’s diagnostics suddenly disappear immediately after Mewtwo’s violet eyes scan them over. The screen repeats the same process to Giovanni’s Persian next:  


_Species: Classy Cat.  
_

_Pokédex Num.: 53.  
_

_Type: Normal.  
_

_Sex: Male.  
_

_Height: 1 m.  
_

_Weight: 32 kg.  
_

_Stage: 1.  
_

_Age: 7 yrs._  


Once again, the information fades.  


**_This artificial intelligence… it shows me your information._**  


“Ah, yes.” Giovanni nods. “My engineers added a modulator which can detect life and organisms’ thermal heat, therefore it feeds you information, much like a Pokédex.”  


Mewtwo gazes at his hands. **_It feels as if my powers are being suppressed._** The hybrid can feel every bolt and strap continuously constrict and strain his skin like a Sandaconda that embraces every inch of his body. It doesn’t hurt him, at least. He feels tight -- how can he conjure his powers? How will he have his free will? Mewtwo silently thanks whatever god is above the ozone that Ambertwo wasn’t still alive to see his shame.  


“Not suppressed.” Giovanni shakes his head as the Persian looks down at Mewtwo and it’s natural mischievous grin boils Mewtwo’s core. “Aimed. It’ll help you with your powers. You are a Psychic-type Pokémon, Mewtwo. Watch your tail… metaphorically,” he adds once Mewtwo glances at his tail. “You may be one of the most powerful types of Pokémon, but you’re still susceptible to other powerful attacks with one misstep.”  


Mewtwo hums and looks ahead at the wall, underneath the balcony. **_When do I begin training?_**  


“Shortly. Right now, I’ll meet you in the gym.” The wall Mewtwo faces suddenly rumbles apart. It slowly exposes a massive, domed room with a similar flooring style to a basketball court.  


Mewtwo glances at Giovanni without moving his head, unimpressed by the sudden reveal. **_Is Dr. Howel all right?_**  


“She’ll make a full recovery.”  


Mewtwo nods with a flick of his tail and proceeds to stride into the large, clean gym. He feels the change in texture of the floor; what was once cold and paved is now warm and smooth. Mewtwo likes the sensation -- his feet had been cold. The armor around his hips and thighs uncomfortably irritate his skin as he walks. He doesn’t complain.  


Mewtwo scans the shiny, amber floors and then to the flat LED lights above in the domed ceiling. Around him are closed, flattened bleachers, and a hundred feet away is another set of electromagnetic doors. He also notices side doors beside the bleachers as Giovanni and his Persian appear through one of them.  


The Persian struts in pride with its naturally sneering grin. Mewtwo glares at it. He glances at Giovanni as his tail swishes. Each one of Giovanni’s egotistical steps anchor the hybrid’s heart.  


**_I hate this place._**  


Mewtwo recognizes a familiar gut feeling, a feeling he developed some time ago. It tightens his intestines and snaps his thoughts into reality. _Instincts_. It is an instinct to despise Giovanni and all that his vile hands own.  


Why does Mewtwo follow him?  


He knows why. His ambition, destiny, begins here. He wants to grasp his powers, whip the beast in its cage, and Giovanni can give it to him. Mewtwo wants to tame the monster within. Humanity confuses and irks him. What has humanity done to deserve Mewtwo’s praise, and what is it about Dr. Howel that peaks interest? He couldn’t pinpoint an answer. Her mind is too distant to read. Her pheromones feed him a calm sensation, but her mind gives him doubt. Yet he knows she is not evil… but the aura these Rocket grunts provide is. That must be why he instinctively trusts her.  


What is it she wanted to tell him?  


Giovanni knows what she wanted to say; Mewtwo read his mind first thing in the jet. Giovanni knows about the “ambition long forgotten”, yet he was able to hide the memory from Mewtwo effortlessly. **_What kind of human is he?_** The thought of a human capable of hiding thoughts and memories from him -- a powerful Pokémon -- queases his stomach and probes his brain with thousands of questions.  


Mewtwo can feel fingers press and poke his brain, searching and squeezing for answers. It only fishes out the wonders.  


He wonders who he is. He wonders what he is. He acknowledges he is part Mew (but what is _Mew_?), but he feels in his gut that he is not only a Mew. He can feel other cells dividing within him, he can feel different power surging.  


**_I am not Mew…_**  


Mewtwo stares at Giovanni, the businessman standing right next to the hybrid and nearly half a foot shorter than him. They lock eyes for a moment, and so eerie violet eyes hidden behind a sheet of glass welded into a metal helmet clash with icy blue eyes that glaze with mischievousness. Mewtwo’s stomach tightens just looking at the man.  


Giovanni shatters the silence. “Training will be simple, Mewtwo.”  


**_He knows._**  


“You will infer your attacks by the information the Pokédex gives.”  


**_He knows that I suspect something wrong._**  


“And if I order a specific attack, you will comply.”  


**_He knows what I want…_**  


“Understood?”  


Mewtwo swishes his tail. He processes Giovanni’s hardened tone. **_He suspects me._** Mewtwo grunts and nods.  


Giovanni nods and smirks while his Persian sits and flicks his tail. Giovanni pulls a small, black box from his right pocket of his trousers and clicks a button. The mini-machine beeps and scratches at Mewtwo’s internal ears.  


“Bring them in,” the businessman orders in a monotone voice. Giovanni’s thumb clicks another button and he slips the device into his pocket. His blue eyes blankly stare at Mewtwo and the side of the businessman’s mouth quirks. Mewtwo’s stomach flutters.  


Mewtwo’s helmeted head turns ahead and the advanced screen immediately starts to process a form coming from behind two doors that rumble open. The arena opens to a young boy with bright sandy hair and apparently no older than thirteen, according to the built-in Pokédex in his helmet. Mewtwo frowns.  


**_A child?_**  


What is a child doing here? Mewtwo steps forward, but feels uneasy. He can tell the boy, of Alolan origin, feels the same way. As Mewtwo gets closer, to about thirty feet away, he can see the boy’s olive skin dotted with a few auburn freckles and sapphire blue eyes. He seemed healthy.  


The boy shudders at Mewtwo’s armored sight, a movement Giovanni wouldn’t have been able to pick up when this close. He senses the boy’s fear, uneasiness and curiosity. The boy has never seen anything like Mewtwo… and Mewtwo can’t blame him.  


He hopes the boy doesn’t take this personally.  


The young trainer dismisses the anomalistic Pokémon ahead and pulls one of six Pokéballs from his leather holster strap. The blonde boy narrows his eyes and firmly grips the circular encasement. Mewtwo can see the boy nervously glance at Giovanni, and Mewtwo also feels Giovanni’s eyes boring through his armored back. Mewtwo and the boy continue their stare down as Giovanni speaks:  


“All I need you to do is defeat him, Mewtwo. If you succeed, you will proceed to work in the field amongst us. If you fail…” Giovanni audibly sighs and Mewtwo swishes his tail. The trainer tenses as he hears every word the businessman utters… “We will keep attempting until you succeed. It will be a test on your strengths and weaknesses…”  


Giovanni upturns his chin and nods toward the trainer. The boy nods and then winds his pitch. He chucks his Pokéball, and the red, white and black sphere twirls and cracks open. Bright white light outstretches from the ball. The light enlarges and hardens as a serpentine beast rises from the brightness. Mewtwo looks at the snake-like, rock beast arch its earthly neck and its dark eyes glare down at the smaller Pokémon. A long, sharp horn erects from the top of its head, and its length indicates that this massive stone Pokémon is a male Onix.  


_Species: Rock Snake._  


The Onix rears its massive stone head and widens its toothless, massive jaws.  


_Pokédex Num.: 95._  


A deep, choppy roar escapes its maw -- a threat directed to the abomination.  


_Type: Rock, Ground._  


Mewtwo clenches his fists.  


_Sex: Male._  


Giovanni backs closer to the doors he and Mewtwo came from with his Persian. He knew better than to interfere.  


_Height: 28’ 10”._  


“Kill it,” Giovanni mutters to Mewtwo.  


_Weight: 1.2 tons._  


Giovanni wouldn’t have been heard to normal human ears, but Mewtwo heard him loud and clear.  


_Stage: Basic._  


Mewtwo huffs and gives a swift, confirming nod.  


_Age: 10 years._  


The boy swiftly outstretches an arm, his fingers spread wide and facial expression determined. The Onix, as if it could sense its master’s movements, lurches back and coils for an attack. Mewtwo crouches and his violet eyes flash blue.  


“Onix, use _Sandstorm_!” the boy shouts. His voice echoes through the gymnasium.  


The giant rock serpent snarls and lunges with its maw agape. Mewtwo lurches back. The Onix spews massive plumes of dust and tan sand toward the feline-like Pokémon. The warm winds and needle-like grains of sand spill onto the clean floor. Mewtwo pushes himself from the ground and flies around the Onix with great speed. The serpent roars in protest as it continues blowing its sandy storm at the moving target.  


The trainer had to fall back to avoid his Onix’s blind attacks. He stops in front of the doors and glares at Mewtwo. Mewtwo glances at the boy and the Onix projectiles its dangerous storm after the hybrid. Mewtwo’s eyes brighten to light cerulean blue and a bright blue spherical shield envelops his entire frame. He stops in front of the boy and the boy screams and flinches while he shields his face. The _Sandstorm_ hits Mewtwo’s shield. The shield doesn’t crack, and the force isn’t enough to propel the powerful Pokémon. Mewtwo watches through his shield as the Onix’s dark eyes glare. The _Sandstorm_ ceases and sand now covers the ground like a massive sand pit. The Onix’s jaws snap shut, its lips flaking with the force of its snap, and it rears again. Mewtwo clenches his fists.  


Velvety blue light covers his palms and his eyes blaze just as bright. The Onix lurches toward the hybrid and Mewtwo thrusts his palms toward the snake. Blue light surrounds its head and the Onix struggles and snarls to fight Mewtwo’s psychic powers. Mewtwo pulls back an arm and grits his teeth as his protective shield fades. He twists his wrist slowly and more blue light engulfs the rock serpent. The Onix roars and snarls. It starts to violently thrash and wiggle under Mewtwo’s control. Mewtwo’s telekinetic power slowly lifts the over-one-ton serpent without much effort. Once the Onix is ten feet in the air, Mewtwo flicks his wrist and the Onix flies to Mewtwo’s right. The Onix releases a deep, scratchy screech as its bulky body slams into the side of the gymnasium. The wall from the Onix’s impact cracks and the building seems to shake. The serpent tumbles into a dusty crash and it groans as its eyes shut.  


The trainer sprints to his Onix and Mewtwo looks at Giovanni while his eyes fade to their normal violet pigment. Giovanni stares at the sand-covered floor with a frown and then peers at Mewtwo. A smirk suddenly crosses the businessman’s face.  


“That’s enough,” Giovanni calls as his Persian strolls to his shins. “You may call back your Pokémon. Thank you for your time today, you are dismissed.”  


The boy seems to gape at Giovanni in protest, but then he dismisses it. **_Wise of him._** White light engulfs the Onix, and it retracts into the trainer’s Pokéball. Mewtwo turns to Giovanni.  


“You may leave now,” Giovanni addresses the trainer. Giovanni then looks at Mewtwo. Mewtwo gently lifts from the ground and slowly levitates toward the businessman. His toes scrape some soft tops of sandy hills on the way, which tickles his skin. Mewtwo halts and gently lands beside the devious man and Giovanni smirks at the hybrid. Even his Persian seems to smirk.  


“Well done, Mewtwo.” Giovanni’s voice sounds deviously pleased. “Color me impressed. I believed you could take the Onix, but not _that_ quickly.”  


**_You would be a fool to doubt me._**  


Giovanni only grins. “Luckily, I’m _not_ a fool.” He glances at the trainer as he slumps out of the arena. The trainer tosses a few nervous glances toward Mewtwo. Giovanni’s grin widens. “I’m convinced you don’t need any more training. Later today, I will assign you to a mission with a team. You will await my commands… until then, if you want to check on Dr. Howel, she is still in the hospital wing.” Giovanni scowls as he glances at the floors. “And I’ll have custodians clean this mess.”  


Mewtwo nods. He rotates and upturns his chin. He closes his eyes with a sigh. Mewtwo collects his thoughts like gravity collecting quarks and gases to make a star, and welcomes the image of the hospital wing into his mind. He sees the neatly placed hospital beds and counters racked with beakers and bandages -- he remembers this when he watched Dr. Howel get transported inside. He feels the power within him suddenly charge like rapid-fire electrons, and he clenches his fists. His body swiftly lightens and his stomach flips. Time slows and space stretches, a portal of the Earth’s fabric momentarily tears to let him through, and everything is suddenly still.  


Mewtwo opens his eyes.  


He peers around the hospital wing, the surroundings nearly like what he remembered. The beakers are clean and aligned, the bandages are gone, the medicine cabinet is stocked, and the floors seem waxed. The sheets of every bed are neatly placed and clean, and two beds away lies _her_ , Dr. Howel. Two nurses surround her while they correct her IV drip and check her vitals. One of them turns and her eyes become marbles as a shriek rips her throat. Mewtwo doesn’t budge, but his heart flutters. He blankly stares at the nurse as the other one snaps her gaze to Mewtwo and dramatically places a hand over her heart.  


Dr. Howel also seems to startle and she almost knocks the food tray over her lap to the ground. Dr. Howel clutches the tray to stop its rocking and sits up slowly. The nurses bow their heads to Mewtwo and leave the hospital wing with haste. He watches them gently and then peers at the incapacitated doctor.  


Mewtwo lifts his head and deliberately steps toward her bed. Mewtwo’s tail wraps around a leg of a nearby chair and pulls it after him. The legs squeal against the waxed floors and he nearly cringes. When right next to her, he gently sits and tucks aside his tail as his metal armor scrapes on the metal seat. He lifts his hands and carefully pulls off his armored helmet. He drops it to the floor and the metal clangs. Mewtwo takes a deep breath and relishes the fresh air. He didn’t want the technology in his helmet to reveal any of her personal information; he respects her enough not to intrude.  


Dr. Howel inhales and slowly leans into her pillows on the hospital bed. “Do you relish scaring people like that?”  


Mewtwo squints his eyes and tilts his head. Dr. Howel sighs in response.  


“Ah, forget it.” She shuts her eyes. “I’m sure you didn’t come to check on --”  


**_I did._**  


Dr. Howel opens her eyes and snaps her gaze to Mewtwo. Her lips part slightly. “Oh? Giovanni didn’t send you? You didn’t come to acquire information for him?”  


**_Giovanni gave me permission to visit you until my mission._**  


Dr. Howel bites her lip. “Oh, so you’re already on a mission? Congrats, then.” She nods her head slowly. “That was swift… barely two days have passed.”  


**_I did come to acquire some information… but after I see that you’re all right. I’m… assuming that is appropriate for humans, correct?_**  


Dr. Howel closes her eyes with a light grin and nods. “Very much appropriate, Mewtwo. I am okay. I only have a mild concussion. It should clear in a few days to a week. I appreciate your concern.”  


**_I am not concerned. I know you will be all right._** Mewtwo leans forward and reaches to Dr. Howel. He places his hand on her head as his eyes illuminate bright cerulean blue. Golden light glows from his chestplate and sends a wave of light through his arm. The light passes through his palm and into the doctor’s head. She stiffens and gasps as the light probes her brain. Mewtwo’s eyes suddenly fade to normal and he withdraws his hand. The light in the doctor’s head fades and she looks at him, her face riddled with shock.  


**_There. You are healed, Dr. Howel._**  


Dr. Howel immediately touches her temple and then grins at the hybrid. “Call me Lilith, Mewtwo. We’re… well, I don’t think you would consider us friends.”  


Mewtwo cocks his head. **_Why would we be friends?_**  


Lilith shakes her head. “No reason. You helped me. I think you --”  


**_And in return, you will help me._** Mewtwo straightens in his chair and some of his metal armor creaks. Lilith shuts her mouth. **_I want to know what you were trying to tell me at the island. Your mind was too frantic to read clearly. It still is…_** Mewtwo leans in again and hovers his hand over her head. Lilith immediately drops her gaze from him. Mewtwo slowly draws back.  


“It’s not a good idea, Mewtwo. Especially here.”  


**_Then where?_**  


Lilith tightens her lips into a line. Mewtwo flicks his eyes around her body and waits for a response. Mewtwo curls his lip and lunges forward. He clasps Lilith’s chin in his hand and forces her eyes to him. Lilith grunts and tries to writhe away, and she grasps at his armored forearm. She attempts to tug it away but Mewtwo doesn’t budge. He leans in and Lilith’s nose tingles from the sensation of his close presence. His nose nearly touches hers. Lilith feels a sense of power drain from her pores as the hybrid easily subdues her with one arm. Yet, she cannot look away.  


Mewtwo gives her a light grin. **_It won’t be here, then, but it_ will _happen,_ Lilith. _Whether you like it or not, I need your help. And you will help me. What you started to say caught me off guard, otherwise, I would’ve killed you then and there. Now, I’ll admit, you have me intrigued._** Mewtwo suddenly releases her and leans back with a groan. **_You humans are disgusting._** He stares at her blankly and Lilith turns her head away and stares at her food tray; eggs and ham for brunch. Mewtwo glances at her meal and flares his nostrils; it smells nice but he isn’t tempted to eat. He has yet to meet the concept of food and meals. For a decade, the scientists fed him fluids through a tube, so what is food?  


He looks back at the poor doctor and her emotions become clear now; anchored heart, pounding head, and clammy palms. He squints his eyes but doesn’t find himself feeling for the woman at this moment.  


**_Giovanni is not to be trusted,_** he states with a small hope it changes her mood.  


Her mood doesn’t change the slightest. She continues to stare away from him. “I know. I work for him.”  


Mewtwo pulls some facial muscles back to cock a brow. **_Why?_**  


“Same reason as you.” Lilith huffs and tosses her head back. “I’m not able to leave without a bullet in between my eyes. He treats me like a valuable asset, but he suspects I know the truth. If he finds out, I’m _dead_ , Mewtwo.” She looks at him with pleading eyes. “If he finds out I know what’s… ah, I’m already saying too much.”  


Mewtwo sighs and softens his body. **_Humanity has already taught me enough in the span of two days that I’ve been alive. You’re greedy, pathetic, dreadful… you always want to be in control. You’re the “center of the universe.” Humans… they’re easily disgusting creatures. The fact you serve someone so despicable and careless intrigues me._**  


“I’m sorry you view humanity that way.” Lilith gently gazes at Mewtwo. “I’m sorry you didn’t have a welcoming entrance into this world. But yet with humanity, I couldn’t agree more.”  


Mewtwo tilts his head. **_Funny. You agree that your own species is a disgrace?_**  


Lilith shakes her head. “Not all of us. There are over seven billion of us in the world, and you’ve only met us. There will be people like Giovanni, and there will be people that you will want to sacrifice your life for one day. Hopefully, you will learn that.”  


Mewtwo gives Lilith a light grin and her heart drops in premonition. Mewtwo stands slowly and deliberately leans close to her face. Lilith turns her face away and shuts her eyes. She tries to shrink underneath him, his heat and presence uncomfortably close.  


Mewtwo gazes at her closely while he scans her symmetrical face. He huffs over her cream-tinted skin and then stares at her temple. He grasps the edges of the hospital bed and slowly presses his lips against her temple. He hangs there for a long second and then pulls back. Lilith opens her eyes and shudders. She turns her head and watches him pull away. Mewtwo takes deliberate steps backward and he keeps his eyes on her. He grabs his helmet from the floor with his tail and then tosses it into his hand.  


**_It’s cute that you think that._ **   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, Lilith. You really think he's gonna ever care for another human?


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how much you hurt, our angels remain alongside you.

Mewtwo glares through the glass sheet of his helmet at a group of seven men. These men wear dark leather, garments with a red “R” stitched into the left pocket of their chests. They stand tall and seem no older than thirty. They have dark motorcycle helmets with Team Rocket’s logo underneath their armpits and stand in a straight column like military-trained soldiers. Their nervous eyes glance at the hybrid, and Mewtwo cannot help but feel prideful to originate their fear.  


Giovanni stands boldly next to Mewtwo and faces his men with his Persian sitting pretty by his left shin. Giovanni glances at Mewtwo and then looks at his aligned men.  


“Look at me, men,” Giovanni orders. The Team Rocket grunts immediately look at their leader, but Mewtwo can almost see the sweat form at their brows through the tinted plastic windows of their helmets. Giovanni upturns his chin toward his chosen team. “We have received confirmation from our H.Q in Hoenn that the Mythical Pokémon, Jirachi, has descended from its homely slumber. My officials tell me that it has come _here_ to Kanto.” Giovanni glances at Mewtwo. “I will send this team to obtain this powerful Pokémon, and as an addition to this team…” Mewtwo avoids a glance at Giovanni as the businessman grins at him… “I will assign our new ally, Mewtwo, as your new commander.”  


Giovanni slyly grins at his men. They all shift uncomfortably, and Mewtwo can feel their eyes still on him. Mewtwo immediately tenses as he feels Giovanni’s hard gaze fall on him.  


“I will make sure you also obey my commands, Mewtwo.” Mewtwo musters the strength to turn his head and Giovanni’s head slightly turns to seemingly glare at the hybrid. “I appreciate your help with Dr. Howel. She can now continue to contribute to her affairs. Her work is valuable to this team.”  


**_Not her?_**  


Giovanni inhales gently and looks at his men. “Rocket-One, you will respond to Mewtwo. And Mewtwo…” Giovanni looks to his creation sternly… “You will respond to me. And now that Dr. Howel is well, she will be improving your armor. It should be ready by tomorrow.” Mewtwo tilts his head. Giovanni turns and slowly struts around his group of men, and his Persian follows. “Our sources have stated that Jirachi has been sighted over Pallet Town, heading north. A jet is ready for you on the launchpad outside. If you board in five minutes, you’ll be in Pallet Town in twenty. Capture Jirachi.” Giovanni halts and sneers at Mewtwo. “I would find it reasonable that you do not return empty-handed.”  


Mewtwo curls a lip from behind his helmet. Giovanni looks at the massive garage door behind Mewtwo and pulls a small device from his trouser’s pocket. He clicks it and the massive garage door levitates with a hum. Mewtwo turns without much of a thought and immediately starts to walk onto the paved launchpad with suppressed haste. The team follows quickly and keeps a considerable gap between them and Mewtwo. Giovanni stands right at the entrance with hands in his pockets as a sneer plagues his face. His Persian prowls into view from behind a wall and then sits by its master’s shins.  


A silver jet with a diamond coat that sparkles in the sunlight hums awake as it expects its passengers. A red “R” vibrantly shines on its tail. Mewtwo climbs the stairs into the jet and his team follows. As Mewtwo enters, he looks around. Toward the front of the auto-piloted jet, he sees a desktop with drawers, like a mini-research station. Mewtwo turns to his left and heads to the seats that are built in the sides of the jet with oval windows above every two seats. Mewtwo sits in the front and the team follows suit. Three men strap in beside him as the other four strap themselves across from him. The jet automatically folds its stairs into itself and seals shut with a thud. The jet’s engines whir to life and roars as it fuels itself for lift-off.  


Mewtwo removes his helmet and then looks at the team members. They all seem to look down. Mewtwo peers at the teammate next to him; a young man by his boxy physique and pheromones. He fiddles with his gloved fingers.  


**_You._**  


The teammate next to Mewtwo snaps his gaze to him and seems to jump. Mewtwo almost startles as well, but grins. **_You have a name?_**  


“J-Johnson… sir,” the team member nearly stammers.  


Mewtwo tilts his head slightly. **_Is that it? I’ve met a human with two names… you all just have one?_**  


The member next to Mewtwo shakes his head. “No, sir. Johnson is my last name. Nicholas Johnson is my full name, sir.”  


**_What a polite façade you portray._** Mewtwo looks out the window next to him as he feels the vessel he is in move. The jet automatically begins to _drive_ over the launchpad and picks up speed.  


“Façade?” Nicholas shakes his head. “No, sir. You’re our commander, and we follow _your_ commands.”  


Mewtwo slowly nods and huffs. Leading humans? That almost seems too good to be true. Yet… it might come in handy…  


Mewtwo looks at Nicholas. **_What is Pallet Town, Nicholas?_**  


“A shithole, to be honest, sir,” Nicholas answers quickly, almost like it was on cue. “There’s not a lot of food or water, there’s dry vegetation, old structures that can collapse from a single raindrop… if it ever rained. So yeah, it’s a paradise.”  


**_What would a Mythical Pokémon want with a disgraced town?_**  


“That’s why Giovanni sent us, sir,” Nicholas muses. “Not only is it Team Rocket’s ambition to equalize this planet, we are also here to learn about the Legendaries’ and Mythicals’ whereabouts and purposes. Mostly, Giovanni wants his own Legendary to help persuade the world into his own reasons.”  


**_Legendary of his own?_**  


“Ah, I meant it as one willing to be alongside him. You, for example, and Ty --” Nicholas catches himself swiftly and continues, “Team Rocket has nearly been around a century and we finally succeeded on bringing a Legendary on our side to change this world.”  


Mewtwo frowns at the man’s verbal mistake. An ordinary person would’ve dismissed it as a slip of the tongue, but Mewtwo knew these men are trained too well. Yet, he had to dismiss it for his own safety. **_You imply that I’m a Legendary?_**  


“Well… yeah, sir. You’re one of a kind. And Mew is a Legendary, and you’re of his blood --”  


“Mew is a _Mythical_ ,” one of the team members corrects from across Mewtwo. Mewtwo glances at him and then looks at Nicholas.  


“Does it matter, Joe?” Nicholas sighs. “Point is, Mew was one of the most powerful Pokémon on this planet. And you’re its relative, sir. You’re no doubt, a Legendary.”  


Mewtwo narrows his eyes and flares his nostrils. **_A Legendary would imply I am a being of nature, if you will. They are of natural law. You humans robbed me of that. My existence is solely based on human ambition -- a failed ambition. I am not natural, and I never will be. I am not a Legendary; I am an abomination._** Mewtwo glares at Nicholas and then looks out the window. He watches the ocean below sparkle and occasional clouds block his view.  


**_Is what Nicholas nearly slipped what the doctor has been trying to warn me about all along?_** Mewtwo wonders to himself. He hopes not: What kind of creature are they hiding? If it’s classified enough for even Giovanni to hide it from him, exactly how powerful is it? Did they make it? They had to… _a failed ambition_ , Lilith said. Failed. It’s not alive… **_But what if it is?_**  


“Okay,” one of the team members says. Mewtwo snaps from his thoughts and looks at the man across from him. The helmeted teammate stares at Mewtwo. “Change of location, sir. Jirachi is now spotted in Viridian City.”  


> ****

**Location:  
Viridian City**  


A shadow falls over the motel’s parking lot as Nala roughly lands on the asphalt. She shudders her wings and snarls dramatically, like a dragon that defends its territory. She crouches and allows Adrian to slide off her scaly back. Adrian’s eyes peer at a form in front of the motel’s glass doors, her arms crossed and her right foot taps the concrete of the sidewalk. Adrian glances at the asphalt and then back to his older sister. Nala rises to her full five-foot seven height and snorts. Adrian sighs and looks at his Charizard. Nala looks at him as he pulls out his Pokéball. Nala snorts in acceptance and flutters her wings to momentarily stretch. Adrian opens his Pokéball with a push of its silver, center button and the sphere clicks wide open. Bright white light surrounds Nala and the spherical container sucks her in with a flash and a click. Adrian holsters his Pokéball and walks toward his sister.  


Adrian comes close to his sister and she unfolds her arms. Adrian looks at her as she grabs his arm and pulls him inside, but he doesn’t struggle. Ruby dons a sullen expression, her skin unusually porcelain. Adrian softly stares ahead as she pulls him past the receptionist who drinks his mid-day whiskey. Ruby pulls Adrian gently in front of his and Seán’s door. Adrian watches Ruby as she kneels to his eye level. His older sister sighs and shakes her head. Adrian loses the tension in his shoulders and so his arms slump.  


“Hey, bud,” Ruby softly utters. Adrian flicks his eyes to the door and then back to his pale sister. “You’ve been flying a lot lately. You doing better?”  


Adrian’s lips part slightly and he nods.  


Ruby’s expression seems to tighten with worry and distraught. “Why aren’t you talking to me? You know I would never hurt you, I would never!” She pulls Adrian swiftly into a taut hug and the boy limply falls against her torso. His cheek and nose falls into her shoulder, and he blankly stares at the carpeted floor behind her. Ruby constricts her brother as she attempts to push all of her affection into his body. Adrian remains stiff.  


“I’m hungry,” he whispers.  


Ruby pulls away swiftly and her eyes widen slightly. After a quick second, she smiles and nods. She rubs his bare arms, his tee shirt dirty and dark. “Yeah, of course.” Ruby keeps nodding and she glances at the motel door next to them. “Seán’s in there, he can make you a sandwich -- whatever you want.” Ruby releases Adrian as she stands and backs away. Adrian turns to his door. As he grabs the door handle and begins to push the door open, Ruby sighs and turns to her door. A small voice suddenly halts her.  


“Ruby?”  


Ruby turns and gives Adrian a tentative grin. Adrian looks at her as he clutches the door ajar, and his big green eyes gently stare at her.  


“Yes?” Ruby breathes as she suppresses a joyful crack in her voice.  


Adrian shakes his head. “I don’t blame you, I never did. It’s not you.”  


Ruby grins ear-to-ear. Her heart nearly drops -- _It’s not me._ “Thank you.”  


Adrian suddenly smiles, which immediately electrifies Ruby’s heart, and Adrian leans away from the door as his social side resurrects once more. “You remember when you began training, Ruby? Kids in our town would call you the ‘ _Lightning Queen_.’”  


Ruby snickers and rests her fists on her hips. She looks to the ceiling in thought and then at her brother with a bright smile. “Yes, I remember clearly. Bolt was a very fierce Pikachu, wasn’t he?”  


“He was a badass ever since he was a _Pichu_ , sis,” Adrian states with a light grin.  


Ruby chuckles softly and Adrian’s grin wasn’t truly a grin, but it was enough to lighten Ruby’s heart and give her hope. _He’s healing._  


Adrian suddenly frowns. “Hey, sis? You think you will ever battle again?”  


Ruby pushes her lips to her right cheek in thought, her hands still on her hips. “No, I’m not. I don’t necessarily want to use Bolt as a fighting machine, I don’t want him to become aggressive… you know, most Raichus I’ve seen are jackasses.” Ruby harrumphs to herself and then intently looks at her younger brother. “Why?”  


Adrian shrugs and stares at the dirty carpeted floor of the motel’s hallway. “I was hoping you could train with me.”  


Ruby sighs and lets her arms fall to her sides. Adrian scuffs his sneakers on the ground. “Well…” Ruby hums to herself… “I can’t be too sure about that, Adrian. My dream isn’t like yours, and I haven’t trained in three years. Plus… are you sure you are mentally stable to begin training for real?”  


Adrian looks at Ruby blankly with a shrug. “I don’t know… I think I am. I’m ready to train with Nala.”  


“Don’t be too sure, Adrian, I don’t want you to get in trouble. If you’re caught training, Brooke, Seán and I combined do not have the money to bail you out.”  


Adrian looks at the door handle still in his grasp. “Yeah, I know, I’m a year under the beginning age recommendation.”  


Ruby nods as she tilts her head and grins. Adrian looks at her blankly again. He turns and disappears into his room and shuts the door. Ruby sighs and then turns into her room.  


Adrian walks in as Seán whips up a storm in the kitchen. The room drones with a familiar sizzle and the room smells absolutely delicious. Adrian looks at the cooking Sinnohan. Seán grins wholeheartedly at the young Kantonian.  


“Heya, Adrian!” He plops a paper plate on the kitchen counter and points at the freshly made sandwich on it. “BLTs!”  


Adrian gives the enthusiastic teenage boy a quick grin and nod. “One moment, I’ll eat in a bit, Seán.”  


Seán nods swiftly and then turns to flip the bacon that sizzles in response. Adrian plops onto his bed and watches Seán cook for a moment. Adrian sighs and then fiddles with the Pokéball that contains Nala. He studies its smooth, shiny features and metallic coloring out of mere boredom and then slips it back into his holster.  


Seán yelps suddenly in the kitchen as the bacon fights back with its catapulting grease. Adrian smirks and then straightens on his bed as the sky outside suddenly bellows. Seán glances at the window, but then quickly focuses back to the bacon. Adrian slides from his bed and then leans into the window.  


A silver jet flies over the parking lot as its metallic color glints from the bright sun, which almost blinds Adrian. Adrian turns his head to see the jet better as it soars away, bellowing through the skies as it goes, and a red R glints on the tail of the airborne machine.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What must you do, Adrian? And I bet Seán can whip up some pretty good BLTs.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity does eventually kill the cat.

Adrian presses his face flat against the window pane and nearly indents his skull as he watches the jet fade behind the trees. Adrian immediately snaps around and sprints to the door. Seán startles as he sets his plate next to Adrian’s.  


“Adrian!” he calls as the boy yanks the door wide open. “What about your food?”  


Adrian doesn’t answer as he sprints with all his might down the hall and through the glass doors of the motel. Adrian perspires with excitement as he runs through the parking lot. He’s never seen the jet before, but he recognizes the “R”. He’s seen them almost everywhere around Kanto and his mother would forbid him to go near their bases. Apparently, there is a small outpost for them here in Viridian City, he recalls her saying. Of course, as a seven-year-old boy then, it would only peek his thirst for curiosity. Today, he can finally answer his three-year-old question: _What is Team Rocket?_  


Adrian halts at the end of the parking lot and looks toward the array of trees on Adrian’s right side. Adrian quickly pulls his Pokéball from his belt and tosses it. It cracks open and releases Nala within the array of white light. The Pokéball retracts to Adrian and the boy catches it. He holsters the empty spherical canister and looks at Nala. The Charizard snorts and momentarily bares her teeth. She lowers her body and Adrian hops on her scaly back. He grasps her rough shoulders and his knees press on her back to tautly grip his lower weight above her wings. Nala looks at her trainer from over her shoulder.  


“C’mon, Nala!” Adrian points to the trees. “A Team Rocket jet went that way! Let’s go!”  


Nala growls and unfurls her large teal wings. She lunges into the air and dust washes over the asphalt. Nala bounces her body with each powerful flap as she gains altitude and speed. Adrian tightens his grasp on her shoulders and stares toward the direction the jet disappeared into the woods.  


> **** 

The jet unfolds its door and slowly lowers the array of clean stairs to the grassy ground. Mewtwo floats from the jet and doesn’t touch the stairs. He lowers to the grassy grounds but doesn’t land. He waits for Nicholas and the others to approach before he continues to float through the trees as the jet closes itself. Mewtwo glances at the trees and their crisped bark and crinkly leaves. Dread falls in his gut as he studies the dying landscape. Mewtwo floats past the trees as his team steadily follows. Mewtwo gently lands in the hard crabgrass, at the raised edge of the forest, and overlooks Viridian City.  


He frowns behind his mask. Viridian City does not sparkle in the sunlight, but small cars prowl the dry streets. If the cars weren’t moving, Mewtwo would’ve mistaken it as a ghost town. Nicholas crunches the grass as he halts beside the hybrid.  


Mewtwo sways his tail and then looks at Nicholas. **_What does a Mythical Pokémon want with this godforsaken town?_**  


Nicholas nods. “We’ll find out after we catch it, sir.”  


Mewtwo nods but frowns. He looks toward the dehydrated city and it only makes him wish to leave this dreadful continent more. Pushing aside his thoughts, he levitates as his team readies their automatic rifles. Mewtwo’s heart tightens as he floats toward the city and the Rocket-One members trek after him.  


> ****

Adrian scans the treetops as Nala glides over the woods. Adrian bites his lip as he sees a gaping maw among the trees and a glint of silver. The boy grins and shifts his weight to his front. Nala flutters her large wings and descends toward the landed jet in the woods. She snarls and reaches forward with her hind legs. She lands in the tan grass and shakes her muzzle. Adrian slides off the Charizard and nearly drops his bottom jaw as he stares at the bright jet. He slowly approaches the jet like a Skitty to a cucumber. Nala grumbles and nudges Adrian’s left shoulder.  


Adrian ignores his Charizard and quickens his pace toward the vehicle. He looks at the sealed door in the side and then the big red “R” with black borders embellished on its tail. Adrian approaches its first wheel. His fingers graze the rough rubber of the wheel on the landing gear. The wheel nearly comes up to his chest!  


He looks at the underbelly of the jet and smiles. He’s never seen one this close before. Nala interrupts his fascination by grumbling, but her grumble ends with a high-pitched whine. Adrian turns to her and his Charizard lowers herself nearly to the ground like a dismissive Lilipup. Adrian sighs softly and approaches her.  


“What’s Team Rocket doing here?” He looks at the plastered R.  


Nala only grumbles again with a shake of her head. She lowers her head and cocoons herself in her massive wings. Adrian smirks at her.  


“They couldn’t have made themselves less obvious, huh?” He glances at the aeroplane. “What are they doing here?”  


With a sigh, Adrian turns to Nala again and approaches her. He reaches out his small hands and Nala rests her nostrils into his palms. Adrian smiles and then scratches underneath her chin as a few skin flakes fall from the shallow crevasses of her scales. Nala growls softly and thumps her tail on the ground. Adrian pats her cheek and aggressively rubs her muzzle. In response, Nala flutters her wings and snorts into Adrian’s chest. Adrian giggles and hops next to her shoulder. Nala leans and Adrian grabs the base of her neck. He swings himself onto her back, like a Southern man to his Mudsdale, and he glares at the sealed door of the jet.  


“I wanna see inside.” Adrian looks at Nala’s head as she swings her head to see him in her peripheral. “Do you?”  


Nala responds with a shake of her head and a low growl. She stretches and shakes her wings as she slightly crouches.  


Adrian huffs. “C’mon, Nala. Can’t we still do thrilling things like this together? Like old times!” Adrian suddenly beams at Nala and falls onto her neck. “Remember when we took an old man’s sitrus berry basket from his shop because Bolt was hurt, and that man wouldn’t give it to us? Like we had money!”  


Nala swings her head around to peer at Adrian, her eyes narrowed. Adrian sighs and slumps on her back.  


“Yeah, okay,” he whispers. “I know it’s not like _that_ , Nala. But this will be fun, right?” Adrian smiles and beams at Nala. The Charizard huffs and softens her expression. “I’ve never been inside a government plane before!”  


Nala looks at the plane and curls her lip. Her white fangs glint in the sunlight. She gutturally growls and takes a few stomps back from the jet. Adrian straightens and frowns at his Pokémon.  


“No one can’t be in there, right?” he questions. “I know Team Rocket is probably bad, Nala, but I wanna see if there’s any secrets in this jet!” He points at the jet’s sealed door. Adrian hunches over and pats the vertebrae on Nala’s neck. The Charizard whips her tail, and the flames embroidering her tail snarl as she thrashes them against the wind. Her wings flutter as she feels adrenaline build within herself and her trainer. Adrian thrusts an arm toward the jet’s door and fiercely aims with his index finger. Nala clenches her jaw and her claws flex.  


“Nala, use _Flamethrower_!”  


The underside of Nala’s wings brighten through the tissue’s cracks and veins, and the crevasses of her scaly chest also brighten with a golden-orange light. Nala heaves out her chest as she inhales deeply, and the light soars through her neck. She lurches her head forward as her strong jaws widen violently, and a strong, bright blast of golden flames fume toward the jet’s door. The fire crackles and pops as it devours the jet’s material. The jet’s door sings as the metals within it begin to mold and melt. The red lava and melted plastic drips onto the grass and small plumes of white smoke billows from the globs of plastic and lava. Nala snarls as she steadies her weapon and the material that surrounds the door melts and concaves as it loses support.  


Adrian watches and can’t help but smile. It has been a while since he’s seen the firepower of his Charizard. Nala suddenly stops and dips her head. She pants for a bit and Adrian looks at her product. The material burns red as it drips from the side of the jet and onto the ground, but the hole she molted through is too small to go through. Nala suddenly snaps her head toward the jet again and blasts more of her fiery breath on the jet’s door. The area around her fire finally begins to singe instead of melt, and Adrian watches as more molten fire falls from the aircraft. Nala finally ceases and huffs a plume of smoke from her nostrils. She grumbles softly and slowly looks at her trainer.  


Adrian smiles widely toward the melted metals and plastic underneath the jet and the molten flames that still drip from the aircraft. He watches the crab grass in close contact to the molten substance wither and then burn. Adrian swings his right leg over Nala’s neck and slides off her. He looks at Nala as she straightens, and then he huddles underneath her chest. Nala looks at him gently and growls softly.  


“You’ll have to shield me from the dripping fire, Nala,” Adrian states innocently.  


Nala snorts softly and then grabs the boy’s chest, underneath his armpits, with her claws. She crouches slightly and spreads her massive wings. Nala kicks into the air with a single push of her wings. Her clawed feet slam onto the hot entrance of the jet, and the thumbs on her large wings hook into the slightly melted metal door frame. Her chest and neck shields Adrian from the lava that still drips from the jet. Nala releases Adrian and the boy steps further into the jet. Adrian frowns as he sees the aligned chairs with seat belts. He looks at Nala and the Charizard snorts.  


“Hardly looks comfy,” he notes. Adrian turns to his left, toward the pilot’s domain. There is no cockpit. Adrian frowns; it has to be auto-piloted. _Cool!_ He notices the computers and metal drawers toward the front of the plane and he cocks his head. He notices the desktops are on with the red “R” as their lockscreen with a lamp black background. It displays the date and time: 1:32 PM, Monday, June 24, 2028. Adrian approaches the middle desktop and grabs the black mouse hooked into the monitor. He right clicks onto the desktop and it darkens as the date flies off the screen. A user profile pops up; _Miyamoto Locklin_. The boy frowns and then looks around the desktop. Nala grumbles from within the doorway and shudders when some small, molten material slaps onto her shoulder. She sniffs the air for a moment and then contorts her face with disgust. Adrian sighs exasperatedly and hits his thighs.  


“Why couldn’t have they left a sticky note somewhere for a freaking password?” Adrian outstretches his arms dramatically, and Nala snorts with a head shake in response. “I wanna see their secrets!” Adrian lifts the keyboard and then sets it down. He turns the desktops slightly and leans down. He shakes the monitor for a bit and then looks at the silver handle on a black metal cabinet. He opens one swiftly. Without looking at them, he grabs a handful of creme-colored files. He tucks them under his right armpit and slams the cabinet shut. “This will do! Let’s go, Nala!”  


Nala snorts as Adrian rushes underneath her. He shifts the folders into his tight grasp as Nala grabs underneath his armpits. Nala releases her wings from the door frame and falls backward. Once her feet slip from the doorway, she immediately twists herself upright and swiftly takes to the skies. Nala bounces herself and holds Adrian close as she gains altitude above the trees. The force of her wings startle a few young Natus and Starlies. Nala quickly soars and Adrian hugs the folders as he watches her shadow sweep over nature. Nala ascends over a tall line of trees and immediately, Viridian City sparkles in the sunlight. Nala dives toward the nearby motel’s parking lot and then parachutes her wings. Adrian yelps as the force nearly jerks his body from her grasp, but Nala’s grip is iron.  


The Charizard lands and Adrian steadily places his sneakers on the pavement. Adrian turns to Nala as he unsheaths his Pokéball and Nala shudders her wings. Adrian grins at her and then the folders he holds.  


“I’m going in to look at these!” he says as he clicks the button on the Pokéball. The light encases Nala immediately and painlessly sucks her inside. Once the spherical vessel gives Adrian a confirming click, the boy runs toward the motel while he holsters the Pokéball. He bursts through the doors and the receptionist startles, and he spills his mid-day whiskey.  


The man shouted something, but Adrian did not listen.  


He opens the door to his room and instantaneously shuts it. Seán jumps in the kitchen as Adrian comes rushing onto his bed with the creme-colored files. He plops them on his bed and spreads them apart to see four individual folders. Seán squints his eyes at the folders.  


“Your BLT is in the microwave,” the Sinnohan tells the Kantonian boy. Adrian only nods. “Adrian… what is that?” Seán’s new tone causes Adrian to look at the teenager in surprise.  


Adrian knew he couldn’t lie to him. “Something from Team Rocket,” he answers modestly.  


Seán tenses immediately as Adrian looks down and opens the first file. _Team Rocket?_  


Adrian looks at the file on _James Stewart_ , a tan, young man with chin-length blue hair and green eyes. Seán abruptly moves to his bed, which catches Adrian’s eye.  


Seán sits at the very edge of his bed and leans toward Adrian. His blue eyes intensely glare at the boy. “Team Rocket?” Seán’s tone nearly heightens. “Are you daft, boy? Team Rocket is dangerous!” Seán suddenly lunges and grabs at the folders, but Adrian growls in protest and fights off the Sinnohan teenager as he, too, clings onto the folders.  


“I know they are!” Adrian snarls as he tries to pull the folders from Seán’s grasp. “But a jet flew over some time ago, and I went to see it. I’ve always wanted to know what they want!”  


“You have to take them back before they notice, Adrian!” Seán snaps as he clutches the folders in an iron grasp. “They’ll be able to find you with camera feeds in the city _and_ their jet, man! What were you thinking?”  


Adrian shakes his head and bites his lip as he looks down and squints his eyes. Seán sighs and releases the folders. Adrian looks at the Sinnohan boy as he sits on his bed.  


Seán looks at Adrian intensely. “Three of those folders are on missing persons, Adrian. James Stewart, Jesse Locklin, and Trinity Dallas. James and Jesse were outcasts from Team Rocket, always wanting to get Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, pleased.” Adrian shifts in his bed and listens to Seán intently. “James and Jesse are missing, presumably dead. It was only a worry to Team Rocket, since Jesse is the daughter of one of Team Rocket’s most loyal grunts, Miyamoto Locklin.”  


“I saw her name on the jet’s desktop computer!” Adrian blurts.  


Seán frowns. “She is Jesse’s mother, and Giovanni’s trusted bodyguard. Miyamoto was killed in an avalanche two years ago when she was on a mission to capture Mew, the Mythical Pokémon found in Sinnoh, Kanto, and Johto. Trinity Dallas was a weapon specialist for Team Rocket, also presumed dead.” Adrian tosses aside the three folders that Seán explains about. Adrian grabs the last folder and before he reads it, Seán points to it and says; “That one’s for Kantonian Legendaries and Mythicals. Not much, actually. We only have Mew, and sometimes, the Bird Trio comes here.”  


Adrian opens the folder and looks at a few pictures taken. There is a stone carving of a dancing Mew, and cave drawings of three birds flying over a crowd of people. There is even a photo of a blue, titanic bird perched on a glacier with its massive, icy wings unfurled.  


“Mew is said to be the ancestor of all,” Adrian reads.  


Seán nods. “Well, not _all_ , but yes.”  


Adrian looks at the Sinnohan. “How do you know all this?”  


“I am friends with a friend to the daughter of the King of Sinnoh,” Seán answers. “The King of Sinnoh resides in Michina Town, and that is my home. The King and Princess keep tabs on organizations like Team Rocket, and my friend tells me about them.”  


Adrian nods and then looks down at the folder. “Who’s your friend?”  


“His name is Kevin.” Seán suddenly sighs. “So, how did you get in the jet, anyway?”  


“I had Nala melt off the door,” Adrian nonchalantly says.  


“What?” Seán widens his eyes. “Adrian!” Adrian looks at Seán in surprise. “They’ll definitely know for sure, now!” Seán rushes to the window and closes the curtains and Adrian startles. Seán grumbles and looks at Adrian. He jabs his thumb toward the covered window. “Closed curtains won’t keep us safe. Dispose of those folders. Get ready for anything. As soon as they’re done with whatever they are doing here, they’ll see their plane, contact Giovanni, and then they’ll come after our asses. We’ll be running with our tails between our legs!”  


> ****

A small form rushes through the skies and over Viridian City. Its golden crest glimmers in the sunlight and its golden ribbons wave in the wind as it soars toward its destination. It spies the tall towers of Viridian City with its dark green, beady eyes. It smiles with a chirp and descends to the city.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And kill the cat it will.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answer your call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Had some writer's block for a while, and I was busy.

The night remains dark and stars shine and silhouette the treetops. Grass crunches as vested members sneak toward their jet, only to straighten in disbelief. Mewtwo treks alongside them, and he, too, immediately spots the destruction on the jet. He and Rocket-One rush to the aero-vehicle’s side, and the melted plastic and metal have nearly hardened. Nicholas stands directly underneath the melted door and then back at Mewtwo. Mewtwo, with his corrugators furrowed behind his masked helmet, looks back at the Team Rocket member. He steps toward Nicholas and then kneels beside him. Mewtwo traces his bulbous fingers along the hardened igneous rock from the jet and then clenches his hand into a fist.  


The Rocket-One members look around with their guns at the ready, and Nicholas stays beside Mewtwo. With a huff, Mewtwo stands and Nicholas tenses.  


“Sir?” Nicholas asks the hybrid.  


**_They were here soon after we left,_** he muses with a growl. **_The pheromones they left behind are mostly deluded, but I can still sense them._** He looks at Nicholas. **_From what I can gather and smell, Giovanni’s jet was attacked by a little boy and a female Charizard._**  


Nicholas looks up at the melted door with a frown. “If they didn’t destroy the camera right outside the spare compartment, we can turn it in to the boss. I’ll contact him and say we’re dealing with a little more than a Mythical Pokémon.” Nicholas pats his radio on the left side of his belt.  


**_I’ll retrieve the camera footage,_** Mewtwo remarks. **_What does it look like?_**  


Nicholas waves a hand. “You’ll know what a camera looks like when you see it, sir. Underneath the camera lens will be a small slot. Push it and it’ll eject a memory chip, or as we also call them, a Secure Digital card. Once you have it, we’ll take it to the boss so he can have his surveillance camera analytics take a peek at it.”  


**_What would a mere child acquire from this jet that’s so valuable to have Giovanni squander his time?_**  


“Important files, sir,” Nicholas states. He waves a gesturing hand as he continues, “Those files list our missing persons and lists Mythicals or Legendaries we keep tabs on. Our perpetrator may be a kid, but --” Nicholas points to the jet’s missing door -- “that boy has a powerful Pokémon on his side. Therefore, if his Pokémon is powerful, then indubitably is the boy.”  


> ****

Adrian sits with crossed legs as his groggy eyes peer at Jirachi’s sleeping form. Her golden capes cocoon her like a baby burrito, and she dramatically snores while she keeps warm under the covers Adrian provided her. Adrian doesn’t complain; he knows this is normal for Jirachi.  


After she had returned the pen Adrian borrowed, she shut her eyes and drifted into Adrian’s arms, asleep. And she sleeps like a drunken man. He had laid her on his bed for her to rest… surely Seán won’t be too concerned about waking to a Hoenn Mythic sleeping in Adrian’s bed?  


Adrian yawns and then stares at his wishes on Jirachi’s sticky notes. He then peers at his hand, one that still wields the wish she had denied. The pain forces him to tightly grip his hand and crushes the note.  


_I wish mom was alive,_ says the note. The note now mocks Adrian.  


Adrian bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut. _I wish mom was alive,_ he thinks. _I wish I could go back in time… I wish for Dialga to take it all back, I wish for Celebi to let me see her one more time, I wish --_ Adrian snaps his eyes open and tells himself to stop, as if his consciousness became its own entity and told him enough. Adrian slumps in defeat as his own voice wears him down. _No matter how hard you wish, Adrian, you cannot bring her back._  


Adrian glances at Seán’s sleeping form and then at Jirachi when the Mythical shifts under the covers. Her back now faces Adrian, and he stares at himself in the dim reflection of her horns. Adrian sighs softly and then slides onto his left side next to Jirachi. He curls his knees toward his chest and shivers slightly as the warmth pricks away the cold. He shuts his eyes and wraps an arm around the Jirachi burrito. He cuddles the Mythical Pokémon and she chitters softly in response.  


After a long minute, Adrian exhales through his nostrils. “Wish I could sleep,” he mutters.  


Jirachi shifts suddenly and chitters herself awake. Adrian opens his eyes and watches Jirachi sit up and unfurl her capes. She turns and faces Adrian with a light, groggy grin. Adrian’s gentle and tired gaze relaxes in the Mythical’s awoken presence. Jirachi leans forward and her small, soft hands touch Adrian’s temple. She puts her forehead against his and closes her dark eyes.  


**_Sleep,_** Jirachi orders as her sticky notes once again swirl with cosmic colors.  


Instantaneously, Adrian’s eyelids anchor over his eyes as his muscles relax. He feels warm as his tension releases, and he can’t help but smile as he drifts to sleep. As he drifts away, he last sees Jirachi cuddling herself to him with a warm smile.  


Adrian feels himself as light as a cloud, and then he opens his eyes. He is standing and a slight breeze rakes his hair and clothes. He finds himself on a large edge of a massive silver mountain. The wind is surprisingly light, and the air is cool. Ahead, a massive mountain range cups in a lush, sparkling valley. The sky radiates a light cerulean blue. Adrian notices a vibrant rainbow that dominates the sky with its fierce, beauteous arch. Adrian inhales fresh air, and so he grins and shuts his eyes. He listens to the soft moans of the breeze, the rustling of nearby vegetation, and the mighty songs of the mountains.  


Adrian feels _free_.  


The wind suddenly ceases, and Adrian opens his eyes. Everything is dead silent; the rainbow is gone. The sky to Adrian’s left suddenly whitens and Adrian shields his face with his arms. Through the cracks of his fleshy shield, he can tell a massive, fiery, winged creature soars through the sky. Its very being seems to tear the sky with light and fire, and it soars toward the sun with a mighty bellow. The sky dims as the massive wyvern disappears into the sun with a burst of colorful, swirling lights that decorates the sky. Adrian watches the aurora borealis twist and churn for a few seconds before it departs.  


The feeling the beast left behind felt euphoric: Adrian’s heart pumps, adrenaline rushes through his veins, and excitement dominates his emotions. Adrian’s euphoric sense fades, but the essence still stays with him. He looks toward the sun with a grin, not questioning the great drake’s appearance or what it was, but grateful for its sight and majesty.  


Even if this is truly just a dream.  


Adrian jumps as the atmosphere rushes over him with a mighty flap. Adrian snaps around as the creature screeches and lands on a large, pointed rock behind him. The mighty bird’s shadow looms over the boy as it keeps its massive wings symmetrically spread. Its feathers shimmer a ruby red, an emerald green, and a snow white. Its feathers atop its beaked head shimmers gold as its eyes blaze red. Black fuzz surrounds its blazing red eyes, but Adrian can tell it the blaze was not evil. Its golden crest and beak reflects the shine of the sun.  


Adrian straightens in awe as the creature also straightens. It spreads its massive wings and screeches. A golden light surrounds it, which then turns white as it minimizes. As it continues to shrink to nearly the size of a basketball, the light turns pink. Adrian tilts his head as the light tightens around a new form; a small, floating cat now takes the place of the mighty avian. Its small fuzz for fur shimmers a light pink, its eyes gleam a sapphire blue, and its large ears perk. Its long, thin tail with a diamond-shaped end flicks underneath its slightly chubby, adorable form.  


It, too, tilts its head at Adrian and then it glides toward him. Adrian steps back as the small Pokémon approaches, its large eyes intently staring into his. Adrian stumbles from a small rock that slips from his left sole and the Pokémon perks at Adrian’s slight trip. Adrian’s right foot then slips on a steep rock. A scream rips from Adrian’s lips as his arms flail and he falls back over the cliff.  


The small Pokémon mews and Adrian’s fall instantaneously halts as he becomes cushioned on a pink, rubbery bubble. The bubble floats and pushes Adrian back onto the mountain’s edge. Once Adrian finds his feet, the pink cat-like Pokémon steers itself to the bubble, and with a single poke, the bubble pops. The force of the tumultuous pop attacks Adrian’s heart and causes his muscles to fearfully spasm. The Pokémon flicks its tail and its left ear as its blue eyes peer at the boy.  


It suddenly smiles and then circles the boy. Adrian follows it with his gaze, and the Pokémon mews.  


Adrian tilts his head. “Mew?”  


Adrian’s heart skips a beat as the Mythical Pokémon halts and nods with a huge grin. Its eyes flick back and forth between the boy’s features, and so Adrian also studies the rare fuzzball. A Kanto legend… here in front of him. Excitement builds in the fiber of his being, but he remains calm to not startle the legend. It was a calmness he could barely keep hold.  


_First Jirachi… now Mew?_  


It was too good to be true -- and to think that Adrian was merely ten and has already encountered two Mythicals!  


_I must be the only one in the world!_  


Adrian’s unconscious smile causes Mew to stop its studying and tilts its head. Adrian shakes his head and then gently looks at the floating cat. “Can you talk?”  


**_A little._**  


Even though Adrian expected a voice, he still jumps. Mew’s voice resonates a soft, silky female tone with barely audible masculine undertones.  


Adrian smiles. “Aren’t you a powerful Psychic-type? So, shouldn’t you have the ability to speak more?”  


Mew shakes her head. **_Not always. Us smaller Myths and Legends have… some limits. I can speak normally, just… not as much as you can comprehend._**  


Adrian shrugs. “More than Jirachi.”  


Mew straightens and blinks. **_She’s still a child. It’ll be millions of years before she can even come close to speak at my level._**  


“So, it takes practice for you guys to talk?”  


**_Did_ you _have to learn to speak?_**  


Adrian frowns and then Mew giggles. She wishes her tail and floats backward as Adrian steps from the cliff’s edge.  


**_Before humans, we would speak our own language, so when Arceus created humans, we began to learn languages based on the People._** Mew smiles as Adrian looks at her intently. **_But sometimes it takes something traumatic for that ability to form. Reshiram couldn’t speak until her Prince of the Vale fell. Same went with Zekrom. Giratina and Palkia, however, still have their talking ability hidden, and still cannot speak to a variety of people. But sometimes --_** Mew lifts a finger from her right paw -- **_something_ good _can happen to trigger one’s Voice. Dialga has a Voice, unlike his siblings, because he has spent billions of years learning about everything he came across. He found his purpose and he still stays close to humans and therefore, learned their tongue._** Mew sighs. **_Point is, we slowly learn for our Voice, or our Voice is triggered over something traumatic. All of us can speak… just not always verbally. For Dialga, he could speak only telepathically for a while… until the day he could finally form words with his lips._**  


Adrian smiles and nods. “Will I meet them one day?”  


Mew shrugs. **_Depends what you do with your life. You already have met Jirachi… bravo._**  


Adrian looks around the mountain range and into the lush green valley that shimmers under the sunlight. He frowns. “Will I meet you? What kind of dream is this?”  


**_Perhaps. As for this dream… it’s whatever you want it to be._** Mew follows Adrian’s gaze to the valley and she softly sighs. Her blue eyes look back to the determined, cherubic boy. **_You wish to become the World Champion, as most young trainers do._**  


Adrian grins and nods. “World Champion, just like Cynthia!” Cynthia’s name bellows throughout the valley and slightly echoes.  


Mew giggles and floats closer to Adrian. **_Most children dream of becoming only the_ Regional _Champion. Why_ World _Champion, Adrian? You see how aggressively competitive it gets._**  


Adrian pockets his hands and shrugs as he dismisses her knowledge of his name. “I get it. I’m not gonna be able to get that far, even though I asked Jirachi for it.” Adrian looks down as a shadow casts over his eyes.  


Mew twists her ears back. **_I’m not doubting for a second, dear. I’m just making sure you understand the potential costs. You know what Cynthia went through to become World Champion?_**  


Adrian lifts his head and nods. “Her Spiritomb and Roserade were killed…”  


Mew nods and flicks her tail. **_She has also met the gods, Adrian. She has deemed worthiness in their eyes. The World Champion is not the strongest trainer in the arena… he or she is the most powerful person in the world, worthy in the gods’ eyes to lead the world into a better era._**  


Adrian grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut. “I’m not worthy. The gods won’t accept me… a mere, stupid kid.”  


Mew narrows her eyes and tilts her head. **_And why do you say that?_**  


Adrian unfurls his arms and snaps his head toward Mew. The Mythical Pokémon startles from his sudden movement. “Look at me! I’m almost eleven and I’m already in a life crisis! Dad’s in prison, Mom’s dead…” Adrian’s face contorts as his eyes become shadowed. “I’ve been pushing away Ruby…” Adrian turns his head back to the valley. He frowns… why hasn’t the dream darkened with his mood?  


Mew holds a sorrowful expression as her ears fall behind her head. Her tail flicks and she looks at the ground.  


“I’ve put myself, my friends, and Nala in danger by meddling with Team Rocket,” Adrian whispers and scrapes the dirt with his sneaker.  


Mew looks at Adrian. She sighs. **_I wouldn’t be here if you weren’t, Adrian. These dreams just don’t happen to_ anyone _. In the Real World, you wouldn’t have been able to hear my Voice. I don’t talk this much in the Real World! It is our unlimited imagination that allows me to freely talk in the Dream World and allows you to hear and comprehend my words._** Mew surges forward and grabs Adrian’s left hand in her tiny paws. **_Adrian, let me show you._**  


Adrian looks at Mew in his peripheral. Mew gazes at him with large eyes and a slightly agape maw. Adrian purses his lips and exhales from his nose. He nods at the Pokémon, which causes her to nod back and smile.  


She closes her eyes and Adrian’s vision suddenly swirls and warps. It makes him dizzy instantly and he stumbles. The new land is dark and foggy, and the grass is grey. Adrian shudders a breath as he spies an abundance of obituaries and gravestones that pierce the soil and land like needles. Mew floats behind Adrian and watches him study the new area. The cemetery remains absent of Ghost-type Pokémon -- a feature that uneases Adrian more.  


Adrian’s eyes fall to the gravestone in front of him and so his eyes scan the etched words on the dead stone. _Arrow Reynolds_. Adrian’s expression becomes stoic as he kneels in front of the gravestone. “ _Devoted Mother of 2 From May 8, 1995 -- May 23, 2028._ ” The words strike Adrian’s chest with a force that knocks him to the ground. He plants his hands on the ground and digs his fingers into the soil. His shoulders shake and he grits his teeth.  


Mew bends back her ears. **_Cynthia went through this with her parents, too, Adrian. She lost both of them at a young age -- young enough to no longer remember her last name. The only difference between you and her is the fact she was an only child. She had learned to rise from the ashes and reignite her flames all by herself. That, I sense you will do too, Adrian, only you already have your matches lit by your friends who hold them._**  


Adrian straightens and sits on his calves. His glazed eyes peer at Mew.  


Mew gently looks at him, as if he was her child. Mew suddenly narrows her eyes as her expression becomes stern and her voice becomes hard; **_You were born for this, boy. Your past will only fuel your future. Cynthia was alone for her journey before she met her Pokémon, but you are far from alone. You are almost eleven years of age… and you have the support from your two friends and sister… and two Mythical Pokémon._**  


Adrian sighs and slumps his shoulders. He grabs his knee and then stands as he stares at his mother’s grave. “I guess… but what do I do, Mew?” He looks at her, almost pleadingly.  


Mew smiles. **_You follow your gut. You stay determined. You keep your friends and family close, but your enemies closer. And of course --_** Mew turns her back to Adrian, and floats into the thick fog. She disappears, but her voice continues, **_You stay listening to those Voices._**  


Adrian narrows his eyes as the fog suddenly becomes overbearingly thick to the point he couldn’t even see his hands. Adrian’s face contorts with fear as he constantly glances around for an opening, constantly scraping his shoes in the grass to find his footing. The fog abruptly parts, which reveals a navy blue sky lit up by the shimmering aurora borealis and trillions of twinkling stars. Adrian finds himself surrounded by dark, rigid rocks in between mountains and he shivers -- the air is cool. Adrian glances at the dark rocks ignited by the Northern Lights, and then he looks behind him -- and is immediately startled by Mew. Her fur glistens from the spring green lights of the borealis above them.  


Mew dismisses his startle. **_Adrian, you’ve been listening to the Voices of your kind for as long as you have lived… that can blind you from your true self. But what if…_** Mew looks ahead and points with her left paw. Adrian narrows his eyes and turns. His eyes widen and his mouth suddenly drops as he gazes at two beasts in front of him, perched on higher rocks. Two wolf-like Pokémon stare at the boy. The one to Adrian’s right is covered in white and crimson matted fur, with a dark blue mane and tail. Its form seems to be malnourished and unhealthy, its torso completely littered with scars. The wolf to Adrian’s left is covered in thick blue and white fur, with a light pink tail and markings. Both of their eyes gleam a fierce yellow.  


Fierce wind passes Adrian as the wolves’ fur blow with the breeze and the aurora borealis above them furiously dances. Adrian keeps his eyes on them as Mew’s voice echoes in his mind, **_But what if, Adrian… you started to hear the Voices that call?_**  


Adrian shivers as another form fills the space between the two Legendary wolves. It was massive, and was over twice the size of the other two Legendaries. It is another wolf, but its silky fur is pure black which majestically waves in the wind and reflects the light of the borealis. Its bright, teal eyes that match the lights in the sky peer at the boy blankly.  


Adrian steps back as goosebumps shiver down his spine and a sense of pride simultaneously fills his veins. The black wolf dips its head to stare at Adrian, and places a big, black paw at the edge of the rock.  


Mew’s voice echoes, **_It is your call. It is your Voice. All you have to do…_** Adrian stiffens as his emerald green eyes lock onto the giant black wolf’s cosmic eyes that seem to glaze and dance with the lights of the aurora borealis… **_is answer their call._**  



	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new heroin is introduced. Adrian receives hope.

**Location:  
Michina Town, Sinnoh**  


The sky roars with the winds, and the clouds loom over the tall mountains and luscious greenery of Sinnoh. Wingulls and Starapors screech and fill the bright skies as their mighty wings bring forth the breezes over Sinnoh. Their shadows race over the brown, cracked balcony of Michina Town’s old castle nestled within a mountain. A fifteen-year-old girl stands on the old structure, which overlooks the lush lands and the massive stone town below. Her blue eyes glint in the sunlight as she watches the winds gently flap the flags over Michina Town and the colorful speckles of citizens that strut around their town. Her shoulder-blade-length hair twitches and softly waves with the winds, and the cool air replenishes the feeling of itchy, dry sweat.  


The girl dons white elbow-length gloves that compliments her white bowtie collar. Her short, strapless, white dress waves in the breeze, tightened by a blue, buttoned denim vest around her hourglass-shaped torso. Her feet cramp in her shiny, black high heels and her black, matching tights stretches to her upper thighs. She notes her discriminating outfit, chosen by her father, is too warm for a balmy day like this.  


The young girl, Sheena Ludenberg, squints her eyes at the old, erected pillars at the center of Michina Town. Despite seeing them for thirteen years of her life, those pillars always hook her eyes when she watches over the town. From where she stood atop the mountain, she can still see the erosion and cracks over the old stones. She knew their history; they were there since the dawn of human life.  


Sheena leans onto the raised stone, which protects her from a long fall, and closes her eyes. She inhales sharply and slowly respires the fresh air as she feels the sun’s luxurious rays caress her skin. She listens to the soft winds and the calls of the Flying-type Pokémon, but then quick footsteps interrupt her relaxation time. Sheena immediately straightens and turns her stern gaze to the man that approaches her from the open doors of the castle. The man’s hair shines in the sunlight and his tuxedo holds no wrinkles. He politely bows to Sheena with his hands clasped together on his dorsal side. Sheena quickly bows her head to the groomed servant in response.  


“Princess Ludenberg,” the servant greets as he straightens. His dark eyes gently peer at Sheena, and the girl upturns her chin. “The King requires your presence.”  


Sheena inhales sharply as she puffs out her chest and raises her shoulders. Her expression does not change. “Tell him I am busy. I will come once I am available.” Her voice remains soft and smooth with a hint of superiority.  


“Princess, it seems urgent,” the servant presses. “The King seems… distressed.”  


“He’s _always_ distressed,” Sheena sighs. “Tell him to wait.”  


The groomed servant gives the princess a quick bow. “Yes, Princess.”  


Sheena watches as the servant turns and hurries back into the gaping maw of the mountain. The maw’s lips, made of old wood and rusting metal decorations, welcome the world’s light inside, which brightens the top of a spiral staircase, and the servant quickly disappears. Sheena gazes up the dry-looking mountain, its stones silver and brown, and the structure that rots within contrasts from the natural rock the earth provides.  


A new form emerges from the open doorway. Sheena straightens and smooths out her soft dress with a bright smile. A blond boy around her age sprints from inside the castle as his caramel brown eyes gleam. He smiles at Sheena and rubs his white, gloved hands. His black, blue and white tux matches Sheena’s dress. His black dress shoes match his black dress pants. The boy, Kevin Stewart, suddenly frowns, and so Sheena’s face falls with his. He lifts an informative hand toward her.  


“Sheena,” Kevin states, his voice quick, profound and also panicked. “Team Galactic struck our outpost right outside the Solaceon Ruins. All dead. Your father is furious.” Sheena squints her eyes as she gazes past Kevin, and the boy sighs. “Also, Team Rocket’s outpost on Iron Island’s eastern coast still lacks activity.”  


Sheena swiftly upturns her chin. “I would figure,” she responds. She strides past Kevin as her heels noisily clack the stone beneath her, and so the Sinnohan boy follows the Princess of Sinnoh. “My father is a tempered man, Kev,” she adds calmly. “And Team Galactic is arguably the strongest militia in the world.”  


Kevin’s gloved hand gently grasps Sheena’s bicep. Sheena stops and looks at Kevin. “Sheena, you know you’re father when he’s pissed. You’re going to see him, right?” Sheena nods. “Please… don’t let him go to the city.” Kevin gestures toward Michina Town.  


“My father is a tyrant,” Sheena states softly. She pulls from Kevin’s grasp and the boy retracts. Fear glazes his eyes. Sheena stills and looks at her friend as sympathy crosses her face. Then, Sheena turns and passes through the massive, ancient doors, and Kevin stays behind. “So, I can’t stop him from being one.”  


Sheena turns left, which is the only way she can turn, and slowly clacks down the old, stone, spiral stairs. The cavern darkens without much light other than a few lit torches that battles against the shadows. A glance down, Sheena views that nearly two-hundred feet below, a golden fire illuminates the stone throne with an armored form at the ancient chair’s base. Sheena makes her descent slow and intentional; she did not need to rush into her father’s tyranny. Once she reaches the base, she glances at the armored soldiers clad in silver and fabricated crimson. A few in her sight swiftly bow to her. Sheena nods at the soldiers and then peers to her right. The stone throne’s edges illuminate with the golden light of the furnace and torches around him. The throne rests beneath the buttocks of her armored old man. His armor, uncleansed, glints with littered scratches and dried blood, and Sheena’s heart lowers. Her father stares at his daughter with a familiar glare, and the fire reflects in his eyes. Sheena glances at the two soldiers beside her father, their lances aimed toward the ceiling, and their shields defend their torsos.  


Sheena looks to her right and gazes at the massive open doors that pour bright light into the hall approximately sixty feet away. Sheena glances at the gold and trinkets that line the walls and the fancy jewels that hover above dazzling podiums. Sheena curls her lip at the stolen riches her father possesses, as she has done for six years. She spots an illuminating blue crystal that levitates in its glass cube -- it drew her eyes since she was eleven. The crystal is basketball-sized and embellished with hexagonal patterns. She knows her father stole it from Team Galactic: Now, it is only a matter of time before Team Galactic storms the castle. It’s a matter of karma.  


And Sheena isn’t worried.  


Sheena inhales and turns to her bloodlusted father as his green eyes glaze with fire and his golden helmet also reflects the natural light from the outside world. Sheena pulls back her shoulders and raises her chin as she modestly saunters toward her father, who perches on the stone throne. Beneath the thrones lies an array of steps, and Sheena kneels at the base of the steps. She closes her eyes and bows her head to her father.  


“You called for me, father?”  


“Keep Kevin out of my sight,” the King demands, his voice naturally heart-tightening. “I don’t need some lowlife scoundrel that struts through my halls delivering my messages to you. He has been here for long enough!” He waves an armored hand and slams it on the stone arm of the throne.  


Sheena looks at her father with a light glare. “Father, Kevin was born and raised in these halls. He is one of us, and he belongs here.” Sheena narrows her eyes. “Is this why you have called me? To throw out my --”  


“Enough!” King Ludenberg jolts from his throne and then slowly and dramatically descends the steps. Sheena stands and intently peers at her father. She backs away as her father approaches. “You will not talk back to your father, let alone your _king_!”  


Sheena squints her eyes and musters her internal strength. “And you mustn’t talk down to me.” Sheena attempts to match her father’s cruel tone. “I have as much right and willpower as you --”  


“As long as _I_ am king, you have no willpower!” Sheena’s father booms and nearly spats in her face from five feet away. He leans closer and Sheena suppresses a flinch. “You cannot protect the filthy rats of the village! Not under my watch! Otherwise, I’ll have you beheaded in the Town Square.” King Ludenberg snaps around and faces the two soldiers beside the throne. Sheena looks down as she absorbs the piercing pain of her father’s words. “Grab my finest Mudsdale and your finest men! We are visiting the people of Michina… _now_.” The King faces Sheena, and angry sweat materializes underneath the cap of his golden helmet. “When I get back, we’ll be discussing our problem about the Galactic grunts _and_ Kevin. Your hall rat better be rid of!”  


The King throws his cape as he and the soldiers storm through the hall and past the riches. Sheena watches them storm into the blinding outside light, and then Sheena immediately bolts up the spiral of stairs. As she rushes to the stone balcony, Sheena bites her lip and clenches her fists.  


Sheena reaches the balcony and strides to the edge. Her hands rest on the raised stone and she watches an overpass below her position on the mountain. She watches her father, mounted on his white Mudsdale accompanied by five soldiers carrying blazing torches, ride toward Michina Town on the dirt path carved at the side of the mountain. The Mudsdales kick storms of dust around their torsos as they gallop toward the city. Sheena’s fingers clench into her palms as she begins to sweat. A light breeze tickles the edges of her hair as her eyes watch the small pinpoints of orange fire atop their sticks flicker. Her heart tightens as she releases the tension in her hands and then digs her gloved nails into the cracks of the old stone. Her jaw clenches.  


Her father and his soldiers reach the threshold of the village, and soon after, straw and wooden houses of the poor ignite. Sheena’s lip curls and her brows furrow. One by one, a poor person’s house ignites with her father’s wrath and pleasure. White smoke rises.  


A blurry form appears in Sheena’s peripheral, but she does not look. Kevin looks at Sheena worryingly.  


“You have to go, Kevin,” Sheena orders softly, but her eyes never leave the burning village. “My father doesn’t want you here.”  


Kevin scoffs. “You really want to listen to that egotistical bastard?”  


“If you don’t, he’ll kill you.” Sheena glances at Kevin without turning her head, and Kevin watches the smoke billow. “You have to go live among them.”  


“And risk being killed in one of his little outbursts?” Kevin’s voice nearly cracks.  


“Would you rather be beheaded in front of the townsfolk?” Sheena gives Kevin a quick, gentle glance. She sighs. “Every day, for ten years, I’ve heard my father complain and complain about the townsfolk and calling them filthy vermin. He calls them lowlife rats that scurry and bed over their own waste. But tell me, Kevin, exactly how powerful is a king that rules over rats? Why does he rule over them if all he does is complain about their punery?”  


Kevin shakes his head. “He’s the kind of king that slaughters for sport and steals from the poor. He relishes in their suffering and he’s paid by selling stolen goods. Question is, Sheena…” Kevin looks intently at the Princess… “will you be that kind of queen?”  


Sheena curls her lip. “I will right my father’s wrongdoings as Queen, I will pay my share to all of Sinnoh to ensure poverty ceases as Queen, and I will ensure Sinnoh’s safety as Queen. By the Gods, Old and New, I swear it, Kevin.” Sheena looks at him with the same level of intensity. “And I wish to have you by my side, my trusted friend.” Kevin responds with a soft smile and a nod. Sheena looks at the burning village with Kevin, and her face hardens with a sneer. “As Princess, I will ensure that time will come _very_ soon.”  


> ****

**Location:  
Viridian City, Kanto**  


A soft breeze moans in the dark, starless night over Viridian City. The trees outside Viridian City’s motel rustle and shiver. Brooke softly snores under her covers and Ruby snuggles with Bolt, and the Mouse Pokémon purrs and twitches a bifurcated ear in his sleep. Seán rests with his back facing Adrian in the next room, but Adrian shifts uncomfortably over his sheets with his eyes lazily open.  


Adrian finds himself covered in sweat, yet he yearns the warmth of his Charizard. He knows he can’t; not only is she too big, but the flame on her tail will catch the sheets on fire. Adrian clutches a firstful of sheets and shivers. He hugs the covers to his chest and torso as he buries his face into it. The warmth of the fabrics’ embrace sends Adrian into a catnap. The catnap allows him to momentarily dream. His dream captures blond, wavy hair that blows in the wind and sparkling green eyes that matches Adrian’s and Ruby’s.  


The woman holds Adrian in an embrace on his bed, with Nala as a small Charmander, stuck between. Adrian’s eyes shoot open and the woman’s face morphs into a clump of sheets. Adrian’s eyes swell and he shivers violently. He pulls his lips into his mouth as they quiver and a pressure builds in his head.  


_I want to go home._  


Adrian looks at Seán’s back with blurry vision and sniffs. He wants warmth. He wants home. He wants his sister. He wants his mom and dad…  


Before _dad_ happened.  


Adrian shuts his eyes as a few, warm tears drip over his nose and onto his sheets. _Why’d you do it, Dad?_ Adrian sits up and tosses his covers. He shudders and wipes away his rampant tears. The boy sniffs and peers at the peacefully sleeping Sinnohan across from him. Oh, how peaceful Adrian used to sleep.  


Adrian shudders a breath and then slips from his bed. His socks scuff the carpet as he opens the blinds to the window. The overnight city lights dimly illuminate the town from afar and white, fluffy clouds blanket the night and shield the stars, but the moon brightens the clouds with its large, full phase. Adrian’s eyes glance over the sparkling cars that twinkle from the moonlight. Adrian shivers and bites his lip. He lets his head fall against the grainy glass with a thud. He sniffs as he watches the clouds slowly roll over the skies.  


As time ticks, Adrian suddenly worries. _Has Team Rocket seen their jet? Will they come find us? What if they do? What will they do?_ Regret races through the boy’s head and he glances at the floor next to his bed. The files remain stacked in a neat pile at the foot of the bed. Adrian turns and opens the curtains of the window. He peers out the window with a soft sigh. His body vibrates, and he swiftly taps his fingers against the windowsill.  


A blur of white and gold races past the window. Adrian jumps and then leans into the window. He peers to his right and sees a small form disappear into a small maple tree in the motel’s parking lot. Adrian’s heart jumps and he snaps around. _What was that?_ He quietly runs to the door and gently opens it. Adrian glances at Seán’s sleeping form and presses his lips into a thin line. Adrian slips through the door and shuts it quietly. Adrian peers down the brightly lit hall and then immediately books it toward the small lobby. Adrian races past the receptionist’s desk and doesn’t bother to see if the receptionist is there as he busts through the glass doors. Adrian sprints to his right and toward the small maple tree.  


His eyes do not leave the maple tree and he skids to a halt in front of it. He pants for a bit and then clears his throat. Adrian straightens and he scans the leaves of the maple tree. Adrian bites his lip.  


“Hello?”  


Adrian jumps as the leaves in the front of the tree immediately rustle. The boy tenses as the leaves immediately stop. Suddenly, a soft chirp echoes through the leaves. Adrian cocks his head with a frown. _What kind of bird Pokémon is that?_ The chirp was soft, and to Adrian, adorable. Whatever it is, it sounds young and defenseless… _A Starly?_ Adrian shakes his head and still frowns. _No, Starlies are tough, even as hatchlings… A Fletchling?_ Adrian smiles and nods. _Yeah, a Fletchling!_  


Adrian acknowledges the might and power of a Fletchling -- even as a hatchling. A fire burns bright within them, almost as powerful as a Charmander or a Torchic, but without its parents, it could be just as vulnerable as Adrian. Adrian knows he has to be careful; one wrong move, and the chick could ignite the tree or even hit a fuel tank on a nearby car.  


Adrian steps closer to the tree, and the Pokémon chirps again. The chirps are frantic and sharp.  


Adrian presses his lips into a thin line. “Hello? Are you okay in there?” _What am I doing? It totally could be something else!_ Adrian frantically thinks to himself. Yet, it couldn’t be too dangerous, could it? After all, it sounds… innocent.  


The creature chirps after his question and then the leaves rustle again. Adrian’s heart flutters as the leaves move.  


Suddenly, Adrian smiles. “Do you need help?”  


“No,” the Pokémon chirps. At least, to Adrian, the Pokémon _sounded_ like it said no.  


_It could’ve been my imagination._ Adrian softens his stance. “You… want to show yourself? I won’t hurt you, I promise.” Adrian holds out a hand. “I know… that may seem like it’s always a lie, but I can promise you, I won’t.” Adrian’s voice becomes soft. “After all… what can a ten-year-old do to you in the first place?” _What kind of persuading is that?_ Adrian scolds himself.  


Adrian staggers as something suddenly pokes at his brain. The fingers massage his temple and something sparks his neurons. Adrian whimpers as an unexpected entity suddenly enters his mind. An image -- a flash -- pops into his mind. Adrian sees his holstered Pokéball for a quick second, and then the real world materializes before his eyes. Adrian huffs and then looks at the maple tree in surprise.  


“Telepathy, huh?” Adrian straightens toward the tree. “You’re not a Fletchling…” Adrian frowns and then softens his gaze. “You only communicate with pictures?”  


**_No._**  


The small voice whispers in the back of Adrian’s head, and it startles him. He recognizes the voice’s tone as feminine with a very distinct undertone of masculinity. Adrian squints his eyes, but he quirks a quick smile.  


“Are you afraid?” Adrian cranes his neck and then dons a worrying expression.  


**_Yes._**  


Adrian staggers again as the color black swirls in his mind with the Pokémon’s answer. He grasps his head and then looks at the tree. “What are you afraid of? Maybe I can help you!” Adrian’s brain splits into a headache and the boy topples over and groans in pain. The Pokémon forces another image into his mind; Team Rocket’s jet soars through the air. Adrian recognizes the jet from earlier.  


**_Can’t._**  


Adrian pants slightly and then looks at the tree with squinted eyes. “Can’t what?”  


**_Can’t._**  


Adrian glances at the ground and sighs. He straightens and glances at the tree. He looks toward the darkened motel and then to the tree again. _It’s limited in speech,_ the boy realizes. _That… might be a little bad._  


**_Bad._**  


Adrian hardens his gaze. “What?” He suddenly softens. “Oh… that. I’m sorry, can you only say so much?”  


**_Yes._**  


Adrian frowns, but he nods. “You… are sure I can’t help you?”  


The night quiets as the Pokémon doesn’t instantly respond. Adrian bites his lip and doesn’t blink as he stares at the tree. He clenches his hands and his brows arch upward.  


Suddenly, the Pokémon responds, **_Wish. Wishmaker._**  


Adrian widens his eyes. He sucks in a breath. “What? Wish for what?”  


**_Anything._** The voice becomes higher in tone, and it giggles. **_Three!_**  


The tree leaves suddenly thrash violently. Adrian jumps as the leaves part and the small white and gold form races from its hiding spot. The Pokémon halts immediately in front of Adrian, its dark, greenish-blue eyes level to his. Adrian’s eyes widen at the sight before him. The Pokémon before him smiles with its small mouth and Adrian smiles. He loosens his muscles as he softens at the Pokémon.  


The small Pokémon shimmers pure white in the moonlight and its skin seemingly coats with white fuzz. Its small hands have three fingers and its arms appear to have long, loose, silky sleeves that morph into its skin, as if it is partially wearing a loose dress. The silk of its skin sparkles in the moonlight, as if glitter covers its coat. The Pokémon has short, stubby legs compared to its long arms and tear-drop shaped body. Two golden, wing-like cape appendages sprout from its back and wavers from imaginary wind. Its head, easily the biggest part of its body, dons a massive, golden three-point horn that engulfs the majority of its circular head. Underneath its eyes drips triangular green markings, and Adrian slowly steps back to give him and the Pokémon space. Adrian notices a curved, horizontal line across the Pokémon’s stomach, but he brings his attention to its face when it gives him a big smile and a giggle.  


Adrian softens his smile at the Pokémon. He notices attached to its shiny golden horns, a slim, green sticky note loosely hangs from each point. The Pokémon lurches forward with a smile and then grabs the sides of Adrian’s face. Adrian grunts as the Pokémon squishes in his cheeks of his cherubic face.  


**_Jirachi!_** The Pokémon greets, its voice pungent in Adrian’s head. He can hear the feminism ring in his ears behind Jirachi’s tone.  


Adrian smiles through Jirachi’s tight grasp. “Your name is Jirachi? You’re a girl?”  


Jirachi releases Adrian’s face with a big smile and frantically nods. Adrian giggles at the energetic Pokémon and then suddenly frowns. Jirachi’s expression also falls as she reads Adrian’s face.  


Adrian peers at Jirachi as she floats closer to him. “You’re a Mythical Pokémon… from Hoenn. Hoenn is across the ocean!” Jirachi tilts her head. “What’re you doing here all the way from Hoenn?”  


Jirachi closes her eyes and sighs softly with a shudder. She opens her eyes and gently stares at the boy. Adrian tilts his head and studies the Mythical being. He feels like he should be perspiring with anxiety at this ancient being’s arrival. He feels like he should be jumping off the walls with pure excitement. He knows of Jirachi from studying the Weather Trio in his fourth grade; it only woke once every millennia. Adrian glances at the sky; he does not see a celestial object tear through the skies -- the Millennium Comet, a tool to feed Jirachi’s powers.  


_The people of Hoenn can probably see it now,_ Adrian frowns. Adrian immediately jumps again as Jirachi soars right at his head again.  


She grasps his cheeks with a bright smile. **_Jirachi here!_** She releases his face and then swiftly points at him with a fierce finger. **_You!_**  


Adrian arches a brow. “Me?” He points to himself. “You’re here for me?”  


Jirachi nods and then swirls around Adrian, and her two golden capes nearly hit him. Adrian follows her with his eyes and Jirachi excitedly chirps. Jirachi loops Adrian a few times and then stops in front of him as he giggles. Jirachi nods again and points at one of the sticky notes attached to her horns. **_Wish! Wish, Adrian._**  


Adrian widens his eyes and his lips part in shock. “You know my name?”  


Jirachi fiercely points at Adrian. **_You!_** Then, she points at a sticky note on her horns and outstretches a hand. **_Three, Adrian!_** Jirachi lunges and grabs his face, but she doesn’t squeeze like last time. Her grip, like iron, grasps underneath his jawline. Adrian stares into her dark, greenish-blue eyes as excitement plasters the Mythical Pokémon’s face. **_Adrian! I… choose… you._**  


Adrian shakes his head as Jirachi releases him. “I… I don’t have anything to write with.”  


Jirachi grins and then closes her eyes. The sticky notes fastened to her horns suddenly glow with an array of swirly cosmic colors. They shudder and then fade to their original color. The air in front of Adrian’s eyes flash and a pen materializes in mid-air. Adrian catches it as it falls and then he looks at Jirachi with a smile. She smiles, too. Jirachi swoops forward and grabs Adrian’s sleeve.  


**_Sit._** She pulls him from beside the tree and then pulls him onto a cracked, spray-painted bumper at the parking lot’s edge. Adrian’s bottom falls onto the concrete and he clutches the pen. Jirachi floats to his eye level with a soft smile. She closes her eyes and tilts her horns toward the boy as he lifts his pen. Adrenaline widens his veins and his hand nearly shakes as he grabs the first sticky note on Jirachi’s left horn.  


Adrian bites his lip as he scribbles almost immediately: _I wish to become the best World’s Champion ever._ Adrian grimaces at the ludicrousness of his wish as he moves to the next sticky note on the middle horn. Yet, the boy didn’t doubt it for a second; Jirachi is the _Wish_ Pokémon, after all. She supposedly grants the wishes of someone she finds worthy…  


_I’m worthy,_ Adrian notes as he begins to scribble his next wish on the second sticky note: _I wish I could have the power to protect my sister and friends._ Adrian bites his lip as he tightly squeezes the word “friends” into the sticky note.  


Adrian moves to the final sticky note on Jirachi’s right horn. He grips it with a huff and a nod. His hands suddenly begin to shake as his breath shudders. _My final wish…_ Adrian’s lip quivers. A soft, warm touch to Adrian’s shaking hand ceases his shivers. He looks at Jirachi and her eyes open with a large smile. Her hand grips his and then she leans toward him again. Adrian grins and then scribbles onto the sticky note; _I wish mom was alive._  


Adrian shudders another breath and leans away. Jirachi gives Adrian a bright smile and then suddenly frowns. Adrian softens as his lungs heavy. Jirachi turns her head and reaches to her right horn and grabs Adrian’s final wish. She plucks the tag off her horn and then reads it. Her expression becomes sullen.  


Adrian inhales as his spine shivers and his muscles tense. Jirachi holds the note toward him as she avoids his eye contact. Her expression remains melancholy. **_Can’t._**  


Adrian’s heart snaps and the hairs on the back of his neck raise. “Can’t?” he blurts. “What do you mean you can’t?”  


**_I… just can’t._** Jirachi looks at Adrian’s face. The boy squints his eyes and twists his mouth as he lowers his head.  


“Why?” he whispers.  


**_… Can’t._ **  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all wishes can come true.  
> 
> 
> (Chapter 7 is on hiatus)


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An upgrade.

**Location:  
Fuschia City, Kanto  
**

Mewtwo stands aside in the dark office as Nicholas, with his helmet removed to reveal his young facial features, hands a small SD card to Giovanni. Giovanni, clad in black apparel, gently takes the sufficient piece of evidence from his follower. A frown from the powerful businessman follows as he leans back in his comfortable seat behind his desk. Giovanni’s cold gaze directs to Mewtwo, and the hybrid tenses underneath his bulk of armor. Giovanni holds up the SD card.  


“First, you fail to capture Jirachi, or even discover its whereabouts… but you leave my jet to get vandalized?” Giovanni’s words are colder than _Sheer Cold_.  


Pushing past the minor fear he has of this wealthy businessman, Mewtwo states, **_It was a young trainer. I sensed the essence of a boy and another Pokémon._**  


Nicholas nods toward the SD card in Giovanni’s hand. “That belongs to the interior camera by the spare compartment, sir. It survived, so it should definitely have picked up our intruders.”  


Giovanni tightens his lips into a thin line. “You think I do not know the layout of my jet?” He waves the SD card and Nicholas looks at the ground. “But very well. I will look this over.” Giovanni stands and pushes back his leather spinning chair in the process. He looks at Mewtwo. “Mewtwo, I want you to look this over with me. Nicholas, you are dismissed.”  


Nicholas nods as he turns. “Yes, sir.” Nicholas passes Mewtwo without any eye contact and shuts the office door behind him. Mewtwo keeps his bold stance as he stares at the angered team leader. Giovanni drops the SD card into his palm and holds it tightly as he glares at Mewtwo.  


Giovanni upturns his chin and exhales. “So… Mewtwo. Tell me _why_ you weren’t able to capture Jirachi? You’re able to sense a mere boy and his Pokémon by my _expensive_ jet… but not a simple Mythical Pokémon?” Giovanni speaks through clenched teeth and suppressed anger.  


Mewtwo shifts and flicks his tail. **_I know the smell of human, young or old. As for Pokémon, I do not know every single smell, given that there’s over hundreds of species out there. I have not seen every one of them, therefore, I do not know their scents._** Mewtwo lifts his armored head. **_But… I remember a Charmander I met a while ago… an old friend told me a Charmander’s final evolution is called a Charizard, correct?_** Giovanni nods, but keeps his frown. **_Well, I distinctly remember a Charmander’s scent. The boy has a Pokémon that closely matches the distinct smell of a Charmander. Therefore, given the damage done to your…_ expensive _jet, I conclude it must be a Charizard. Jirachi’s smell… I never smelled a Jirachi before. I cannot track it. “Somewhere in Viridian City” does not narrow it down._**  


Giovanni crosses his arms and furrows his brows. He seems to frown even more. “You were designed to track your enemies, Mewtwo, so don’t give me that excuse. If you tried, you’d be able to sense every presence in a certain radius… try that next time,” he sneers.  


Mewtwo narrows his eyes behind the screen of his mask. **_You mean you want me to go out again?_**  


Giovanni grumbles to himself as he turns and faces a couple flatscreens attached to the wall to his left. He lifts a card reader and inserts the SD card inside with a light push. He sets the card reader down and pulls up his desktop. Mewtwo watches a red “R” with a black background fill the screen along with a timestamp to the screen’s left. Giovanni pulls out a keyboard and clicks the screen with his mouse.  


As he logs in, Giovanni confirms, “Yes… _alone_. Once I see who they are, I will assign my surveillance analytics to observe every camera in Viridian City until we find where they are. In the meantime, Dr. Howel has prepared your new armor… it’ll be a better fit, I hope. And once you’re given your new apparel, and once I’ve pinpointed the intruders’ location, I will want you to go personally find them. Terminate them and bring me back my stolen files. Understood?”  


Mewtwo nods as he watches Giovanni bring up the surveillance files. Giovanni pulls up the feed from yesterday and fast forwards into a specific timestamp. He immediately stops once what visible part of the door is melted. Giovanni lets the feed play as he steps back with arms crossed. Mewtwo glances at the determined businessman and then to the camera feed.  


A Charizard places a young boy in traditional clothes inside the jet. It shields the boy from the dripping fire of the door as the boy looks around in the jet.  


**_Oblivious to the camera, aren’t you, boy?_** Mewtwo thinks to himself.  


Giovanni frowns as the boy tries to log into the jet’s desktops and then busts into a cabinet beside it. He rushes over to his Charizard with a handful of files. The Charizard grabs them and then pulls him out… and then they are gone. Giovanni scowls and pauses the feed. Giovanni places his hands on his desk and sighs with exasperation. He lowers his head and lifts his hands -- only to slam them back on his desk. Mewtwo jumps a hair. Mewtwo’s heart suddenly drops as Giovanni slowly turns to face him.  


“My equipment,” he growls, “busted by a brat and his Charizard… After you get your new armor, Mewtwo, I order you to kill him and everyone he may have told about us.”  


Mewtwo’s stomach tightens, but he nods.  


Giovanni sneers as he turns his back to the Pokémon hybrid. “You’ve already disappointed me today… do not disappoint me again. Go on to Dr. Howel. You are dismissed.”  


Mewtwo nods as something inside him heavies. It’s another feeling he couldn’t pinpoint, but it was one he hated. Mewtwo turns with his mouth shut and closes his eyes. He thinks of Lilith’s laboratory and then he feels his body momentarily lighten as he passes through inter-dimensions, and finds himself in a large, bright lab. Many nearby scientists in white coats spring from their place from the unexpected intruder.  


Lilith stands ten feet away, and her green eyes sparkle in his direction with her silky, blond hair beautifully braided and draped over her right shoulder. Mewtwo lifts his head as he relishes her healthy physique. Lilith turns her eyes back to the table in front of her. Mewtwo can see polished pieces of metal aligned on the table. He smiles behind his helmet as Lilith glances a quick smile at him. She was a woman he greatly revered.  


Mewtwo grabs his bulky helmet and removes it. He sets it on the desk as he relishes fresh air. Lilith stares at the armor in front of her and Mewtwo approaches with ease. Mewtwo’s violet eyes peer at the new shell.  


As he studiously examines the new armor, he notices the helmet is sleeker and covers more of his head and less of his face, like an upper delm. The new armor only contains sleek pauldrons, back scutes, serrated cuisse, poleyns, and serrated plates that loop around the armor for his tail. Mewtwo’s eyes fall at the weapon designed for the larger ending of his tail; a fanged, four-edge blade nearly two feet long and as shiny as diamonds. The steel within its craft looks stronger than the armor itself.  


Mewtwo grins and fights the urge to trace his fingers over one of the sharp edges of the blade. **_Color me impressed._**  


Lilith moves to the table beside the armor with a grin. She lifts a thin-screen iPad and begins tapping on some key commands. Mewtwo cranes his neck to see her other work. Wires connect to a thin, metal rod that connects with a small piece of red glass. Mewtwo frowns; the red glass looks a lot like the screen on his previous helmet, only much smaller. He watches as the binary alphabet washes and glitches over the red screen and then stops. Lilith shuts off her iPad and then unplugs the technical device.  


She grabs the device by the rod and then shifts over to the armor. Mewtwo moves for her. She slips the rod into a small, crafted pocket on the left side of the delm. It clicks into place and Lilith pulls back. She smiles at the new work of art. Then, she turns to Mewtwo.  


“Your new armor is done,” she grins. “Your armor is state-of-the-art titanium-chromium forged by dragonfire, giving it a semi-impermeability to gunfire, and your weapon --” Lilith points at the blade -- “is tungsten coated with platinum coating. Tungsten is a rare, earthly metal forged by the celestial dragons and coated by Registeel, capable of turning away gunfire and after a few attempts, piercing even one of the gods’ hides.” Her grin is almost heinous, but Mewtwo ignores it by relishing her description of his brand new coat. Lilith suddenly softens. “Giovanni’s sending you on a new mission, huh?”  


Mewtwo nods and glances at her. **_Alone, yes._**  


Lilith purses her lips. “I heard the jet was broken into.”  


Mewtwo faces her. **_Word spreads quick, huh?_**  


Lilith chuckles and shakes her head. She looks at the floor as her cheeks flush. “You’d be surprised. Word can travel quicker than the speed of light and farther than the cosmos can reach in the open world.”  


**_Surely you jest._** Mewtwo’s soft smile turns into a frown. **_The culprits are a young trainer and his Pokémon. A Charizard. Giovanni wants me to target them and retrieve the stolen goods._**  


Lilith recoils. “Target? You’re going to kill a child?”  


Mewtwo sighs softly and looks at his armor. He gently brushes his right hand over one of the shiny cuisses. **_I don’t know what I’m going to do._**  


Lilith loses the tension in her shoulders and sighs. She looks at the armor. “We’ll remove your armor so we can don your new armor.”  


Mewtwo nods and then stands straight. Lilith snaps her fingers, and so, on command, a few researchers approach Mewtwo. Two middle-aged men use a drill and unscrew his joint armor as Lilith and another young woman untie his binds on his front and back. Once his bulky chestplate is unscrewed from behind, Lilith cracks it open. Mewtwo feels his weight lighten immediately and feels _free_ once the bulky armor is loose. As they remove the pieces, they set it aside, until they finally strip him of his outer skin. Mewtwo shivers as he stands naked, having been days since his entire body has felt the atmosphere.  


He still stands as Lilith and the woman are left to add his new shell. They snap the cuisses and poleyns first, and then the back scutes. The back scutes are all one piece, Mewtwo notices, and a leather strap that connects the scutes wrap over his shoulders and snaps together with a red “R”. Mewtwo frowns to himself. The woman works on his tail scutes, since they were all individual, and she uses leather lining to bind them around his tail. Mewtwo glances behind him to see the scutes, and stills his tail for the woman. Lilith pulls a stool and steps on it, which now she stands slightly taller than the hybrid before her. Mewtwo smirks at her as she pulls the eyepiece up and then slides the delm onto his head. His horns slide through the slit holes of the delm, and cups around his secondary neck. Lilith pulls the eyepiece down again, bringing the small screen over his left eye.  


Lilith steps down and the other woman finally snaps on the blade carefully, evading to cut herself open with the deadly weapon. The scientists step away as Mewtwo curls his tail into view. He grins at the weapon on his tail… he knows it’ll come in handy. Lilith grins. Mewtwo flicks his tail and he shivers as the serrated metal atop his tail clinks and clutters satisfyingly with his movements. He feels more free, lighter, and badass with his new armor compared to the old. Even better -- it doesn’t irritate his skin. He feels the soft paddings underneath the armor to comfort his porous skin, and he is grateful.  


“How does it feel?” Lilith smiles.  


**_Not worse._** Mewtwo hides his gratitude.  


Lilith tilts her head. “That’s _something_ , at least.”  


Mewtwo taps the red eyepiece over his left eye. He feels the smooth, hard texture, and concludes it is glass. **_What is the point of this visual nuisance?_**  


Lilith nods. “That is a visual technical device much like from your former helmet… just minimized. An microphone is connected to the rod, so I can talk to you; on big missions, I can be your guide. But is your armor lighter? Less irritable on the skin?” Lilith’s friendly tone makes her sound like a typical office doctor to Mewtwo.  


**_Yes, and yes. Thank you, Lilith._**  


Lilith smiles and nods. Mewtwo begins to turn away, but then freezes and holds up a finger.  


**_One more thing…_** He looks at Lilith and the doctor tilts her head. **_A Charizard’s breath can melt anything, can’t it? Won’t the boy’s Charizard melt my armor?_**  


Lilith purses her lips. “Not the blade on your tail. Tungsten cannot be harmed from the fire of a Fire-type or a traditional dragon. It takes a celestial dragon to melt tungsten. As for the titanium-chromium on your skin, well, it may smolder from the heat of a Charizard. Charizards have the hottest fire of all the Fire-Types, and it matches the heat of traditional dragons like Garchomps and Salamances. So, your armor may smolder, but not melt.”  


Mewtwo nods. **_Okay…_** It wasn’t what he was hoping for. **_Thank you._** He turns away and then instantaneously teleports into his chosen location.  


Mewtwo finds himself in Giovanni’s office once again. The businessman’s eyes flick to the hybrid, his cellphone pressed to his right ear. He doesn’t startle, and he maintains the same condescending expression as always. Mewtwo inhales deeply to calm his sudden stress as Giovanni nods and speaks into the phone.  


“Okay, thank you,” he states. The devilish man looks at his phone and ends the call. His darkened eyes leer at the hybrid. An evil grin follows, which tightens Mewtwo’s throat. “The new armor suits you.” Giovanni gestures to his phone. “That was my surveillance analytical team. We found a location.” Giovanni calmly beams. “The Viridian Inn. Turns out, the boy’s name is Adrian Reynolds, and he has an older sister named Ruby Reynolds. They have a couple of friends over in the Inn, paying for their rent. I want you to kill the boy and take back my files, and terminate anyone who stands in your way. Understood?” Giovanni narrows his eyes.  


Mewtwo only nods as his eyes never leave Giovanni’s.  


“Good,” Giovanni states as he clasps his hands together. “Now go.” He waves Mewtwo toward the door. “Oh, one more thing!” Mewtwo doesn’t budge as Giovanni holds up a finger. “One of their friends goes by the name Seán Worden, and he shares a room with Adrian. Kill him, too. He’s related to a wealthy bunch that’s in league with the Princess of Sinnoh.”  


Mewtwo tightens his lips into a line, but nods.  


Giovanni straightens. “And don’t come back until they’re both dead.”  



	10. Chapter 9

**Location:**

**Viridian City, Kanto**  


Adrian groggily opens his eyes. His heart nearly tears itself apart as he awakes to a happy, beady-eyed face of a familiar Mythical that clouds his vision. Jirachi squints her eyes and smiles widely as she floats from his face.  


**_Morning!_** Jirachi’s voice cheers with elation.  


Adrian releases a typical morning groan as he sits up and rubs his exhausted eyes. Jirachi floats further from him and gives him space. As Adrian grips his white sheets, Jirachi giggles and points at Adrian’s frizzy nest atop his head. Adrian shakes his head and rolls his eyes.  


“What time is it?” he asks and exhaustion dulls his tone.  


**_Morning, silly!_** Jirachi answers with a giggle.  


Adrian sighs. “That doesn’t narrow it down, Jirachi.” Adrian’s slim eyes peer at Seán’s bed. The Sinnohan seems dead as a boulder. Adrian frowns. “It’s too early… Seán’s still asleep.” Adrian flops onto his pillow and pulls the sheets to his nose.  


Jirachi purses her lips into a small “o” and tilts her head to the left. **_I’m awake._**  


“Good for you,” Adrian mutters through the sheets. “But I’m not. Let me sleep for a couple more hours?”  


Jirachi’s dark eyes narrow as her cheeks puff. She scoffs. Jirachi’s frown fades as she slowly swoops toward Adrian’s resting face. She hovers above him again and then outstretches a silky arm. A small finger pokes his cheek. Adrian grunts in response and cracks open his eyes.  


Jirachi tilts her head. **_How was dream?_**  


Adrian narrows his eyes and sits up again. Jirachi backs to give him space, and as she stops, her capes spread like wings.  


“You gave me that dream?”  


Jirachi nods swiftly.  


“So, it was fake, then? Mew wasn’t really there?”  


Jirachi shrinks her mouth and tilts her head. She narrows one eye. **_Was Mew not?_**  


Adrian shakes his head. “No, she was.”  


**_Well…_ someone _was there._**  


Adrian lifts his head. “Those beasts… I’ve seen two of them in books before. I believe… they’re from Galar?”  


Jirachi smiles and nods. **_Warriors. Protectors._**  


Adrian tilts his head. “What do they have to do with me?”  


Jirachi shrugs. **_Don’t know._**  


Adrian’s face falls and he shifts on his bed. “What about that black one? I’ve never seen it before? Is it a Pokémon?” A common question to ask upon “discovering” a new creature, Adrian knows. “ _Is it a Pokémon?_ ” Well, duh, Sherlock, he tells himself. What creature on this planet _isn’t_ a Pokémon? So, why did he ask? He asked because he’s never seen it before. How would he be sure that this obviously powerful and mysterious creature is actually native to this planet? What if it’s foreign? Is it a god? Is it a Legendary? Is it a Mythical? Is it… dangerous?  


**_I…_** Jirachi looks down with a sorrowful expression. Her eyes flick back to Adrian. **_Pokémon… yes._**  


Adrian’s eyes widen as excitement perks his body. “Really?” Excitement sings in his tone. “Where can I find it?”  


**_Sinnoh._**  


Adrian frowns. “Sinnoh? That’s across the ocean, and past Hoenn! I’ll never get there!” Adrian drops his sheets and crosses his arms. He looks toward Seán. “Unless Seán helps me… What type of Pokémon is it?” Excitement peaks again as his eyes fall onto Jirachi.  


**_Legendary._**  


Adrian shakes his head. “Not what I meant. I mean, I figured it was a Legendary, but… what _type_ is it? Like you’re a Psychic-type and a Steel-type, for example. What is that black beast’s typing?”  


Jirachi shrugs innocently.  


Adrian sighs and looks down in thought. “Could be a Dark-type… it was pitch black in color.” His eyes intently train on Jirachi again. “I’ve read about every Legendary and Mythical, Jirachi. I’ve never seen it before. Is it new?”  


Jirachi shakes her head.  


“Nards! Then, how come I’ve never seen it before? I’ve read about every single one!”  


Jirachi shakes her head. **_Not new. Very old. Older than me._**  


Adrian frowns.  


**_Not dark. Not evil._**  


Adrian presses his lips into a thin line. “Yeah, Ruby always told me not to stereotype breeds of Pokémon just for their typing. Giratina, I hear however, is an exception.”  


Jirachi’s new expression causes every fiber of Adrian’s body freezes. Jirachi holds a new kind of angered gaze; one that could shoot lasers and kill instantly. Everything in his automatic system also seems to freeze in terror.  


With a swoop of her hand, Jirachi nearly yells, **_Giratina_ not _evil! Giratina friend!_** Jirachi puffs her chest and crosses her arms like a pouty five-year-old. She _hmmphs_ and closes her eyes derisively.  


Adrian widens his eyes. “So… wait… you’re friends with Giratina? The one who many call the Pokémon _Devil_?”  


**_He no Devil! He best friend!_** Jirachi opens her eyes, only to glare at Adrian. **_He protects world! He stops pollution!_**  


Adrian winces and grimaces. “Okay… sorry. So… he cleans up after everyone is what you’re saying?”  


Jirachi protrudes her bottom lip and nods. **_He is alpha._**  


Confusion plasters the young Kantonian boy’s face. “I thought Arceus is…”  


Jirachi softens and loses some tension in her crossed arms. **_Arceus asleep. Giratina biggest, so oldest; Giratina in charge. Dialga protects people. Palkia protects dimension. Giratina protects all._**  


Adrian nods. “I think I get it… he’s the beta, so he watches over us when Arceus is unavailable. Doesn’t he hate people, though?”  


Jirachi tilts her head. **_Mostly. People hurt people. People hurt Pokémon. People hurt Dialga. People hurt Palkia. People hurt him. People hurt me. People hurt… just hurt._** Jirachi shrinks herself as her small frame shivers.  


Adrian sneers. “Pokémon poachers… they kill for sport. And Team Rocket… they steal and hunt Pokémon and sell them for large amounts of money. I saw the bounty for the Bird Trio in a file… Can’t Arceus find a way to stop all this?” Adrian curiously looks at Jirachi.  


**_Arceus not alpha. Arceus asleep._**  


Adrian shakes his head. “Well, Arceus is the alpha when he’s awake! Tell him to stop sleeping!”  


Jirachi’s mouth tightens into a thin line as her hands almost clap themselves onto her lips. **_Arceus won’t be happy… Arceus still not alpha. Mother Universe is._**  


Adrian cocks a brow and tilts his head. “Mother Universe? How is the universe, Arceus’s creation, above him?” Adrian points to the room’s ceiling.  


Jirachi blinks and shakes her head. **_Not many know. I barely know. Arceus not alpha. Arceus alien. Arceus not belong. Mother Universe not universe. Mother Universe sleeps --_** Jirachi perks suddenly and snaps her gaze toward Seán. Adrian instantly follows her gaze.  


Seán groans and stretches his arms from under his sheets. Jirachi suddenly smiles and rushes to the Sinnohan. Much to Adrian’s chagrin, Jirachi hovers over Seán’s face to perform the same morning ritual as she did Adrian. She hovers directly above his head and Seán finally opens his blue eyes. Seán’s eyes become marbles as he shrinks into the mattress with a yelp. Jirachi jerks back and avoids Seán’s flailing arms. Adrian snickers.  


**_Seán!_** Jirachi cheers. **_Seán! You’re awake!_**  


Seán sits up and glances between the Mythical Pokémon and the Kantonian boy. “What the hell?” the Sinnohan snaps. His surprised eyes look at Adrian again. Adrian giggles as Seán’s eyes go back to Jirachi. “What is _Jirachi_ doing here?”  


“She came last night,” Adrian responds with suppressed giggling. “She told me to give her three wishes, but --”  


**_Adrian, Seán! Adrian!_** Jirachi blurts and shakes her fists. **_I choose Adrian!_**  


Seán suddenly laughs, but it was quiet and strained. He presses his back against the wall at the head of the bed. Jirachi suddenly starts spinning around the room with pure, childish excitement.  


“Choose him… for what?” Seán asks softly. Seán looks at Adrian. “What’d she choose you for?”  


Adrian shrugs.  


“How’d she get here from Hoenn?”  


Adrian shrugs again.  


Seán looks at Jirachi. “Why’d you come?”  


Jirachi stops spinning. **_I choose Adrian, silly!_**  


Seán groans and then runs his fingers through his messy, sun-bright hair. “That doesn’t narrow it down…”  


Adrian bites his lip. “She’s limited in speech, Seán. She can only say so much in one sentence. I don’t know why she chose me, and I don’t know how she got here.” Adrian looks at Jirachi and the Mythical grooms her capes. “Do we have to take you back to Hoenn?”  


Jirachi closes her eyes and shakes her head. She opens her eyes and looks at Seán with a frown. **_No remember me?_**  


Seán moans and cups his face in his hands. He rubs his face and lowers his head. Adrian furrows his brows and tilts his head with his mouth agape. Seán peeks at Adrian through his fingers warily.  


“You’ve met Jirachi before?” Adrian’s mouth remains agape.  


Seán rests his head on his fists and stares gently at Jirachi. Jirachi grins at Seán. “I saved her as a cocoon,” Seán explains and Adrian shifts in his bed. “She must’ve sensed me from inside it.”  


Jirachi smiles and nods.  


Seán continues, “Some… Pokémon poachers brought her from Hoenn to give to King Ludenberg a few years back. Kevin stole her from his castle and gave her cocoon to me, entrusting me to do the right thing.” Seán rubs his eyes. “After listening to Uxie’s advice, I entrusted Jirachi’s cocoon to a scientist named Newton Graceland, who was a geek about the Reverse World.” Seán looks up in thought. “Newton told me he could ask Giratina to return her to her rightful place in Hoenn, and he seemed overly enthusiastic, so I trusted him. And trust him, I did so right.” Seán smiles and so does Adrian.  


“Jirachi told me before you woke up that she’s friends with Giratina,” Adrian adds and gestures to Jirachi.  


**_Giratina friend!_** Jirachi chirps.  


Seán nods with a smile. “She must’ve bonded with it when it touched her. The fascinating thing about Jirachi is that she can communicate with other Legendaries and Mythicals even from inside her cocoon. Since Giratina is one of the Original Gods -- part of the Creation Trio -- he felt the need to communicate with his fellow child.”  


Adrian looks at Jirachi in surprise. “Jirachi is his child?”  


Seán shakes his head quickly. “No, no, no, not what I mean.” Adrian tilts his head at Seán. “Jirachi is a younger Mythical. Giratina is one of the oldest. Together, the Legendaries and Mythicals are one huge family. Jirachi is actually a child of Uxie, so technically, it makes Giratina her uncle. A common misconception among non-Sinnohans is that Giratina is the Pokémon Devil, yada yada. Not true. Legendary experts, like Newton, have recorded Giratina’s behavior. Newton has a daughter in the Reverse World.”  


Adrian perks immediately.  


Seán smiles. “She’s beautiful, he tells me, she’s almost fourteen, maybe?” Seán looks up in thought. “Yeah, around there. He tells me he records Giratina’s interactions with her, him, and Cynthia.”  


Adrian’s eyes suddenly beam and sparkle.  


Seán chuckles. “Giratina was very friendly toward Newton and Cynthia. Newton also told me that his daughter was born in the Reverse World with his girlfriend while they were studying the mechanics of Giratina’s home. Anyway, I say this because Giratina is not evil at all.” Jirachi shakes her head with a child’s classic _mm-mmm_. “Sure, he seems very aggressive, but he does have a protective, territorial personality when he feels threatened, like most dragons. When Newton’s daughter was younger, he would document Giratina’s behavior toward her, and discovered Giratina exhibited a _parental_ instinct with his daughter.”  


Adrian purses his lips and tilts his head a hair. “Wouldn’t Newton’s daughter be connected to the Reverse World if she was born in it?”  


Seán grins and nods. “Exactly! Giratina is extremely cordial toward Newton and his daughter. Giratina is tentative to trespassers, but acts merciful and congenial if they pose no threat.” Adrian squints his eyes. “Oh, he’s hospitable to them, that’s what I mean.” Adrian nods. “Newton told me Giratina is connected to the Reverse World, and since Newton’s daughter is also connected to that dimension, in a way, Giratina is connected to her as well. Giratina knows of their connection; Newton told me Giratina knew before she was actually born. Newton showed me this video… I’ll have to show you some day!” Seán smiles, and so does Adrian. Jirachi chirps softly. “It’s an older video, when she’s about seven or eight, but basically, the video is premised on Giratina’s playful interactions with her in both the Reverse and Real World. Oh Arceus, he’s like an over-sized, scaly pup!”  


Adrian giggles. “Sinnoh sounds amazing!”  


Seán chuckles and then frowns. “With the exception of the king, of course. He’s a real dickhead.”  


Jirachi floats around the room and studies its structure.  


“Why won’t the gods do anything about the king?” Adrian asks.  


Seán huffs. “Arceus is asleep. Giratina is too busy balancing our universe… and helping Newton avoid child support.” Adrian harrumphs. “Dialga… he always stays close to humans, but I don’t know why he won’t do anything. That’s something to ask him personally… he especially stays close to the Deity Guild, which is led by the king’s younger brother, Atreus, and Atreus’s two children. Palkia never brings herself _close_ to human contact since Samiya sank to the bottom of the ocean.”  


Adrian pulls his head back and furrows his brow. “Samiya?”  


“Remember the legend of Atlantis?”  


Adrian nods. Jirachi turns her attention to Seán and curiosity spreads like butter to bread.  


“Well, Samiya was the main part of Atlantis, and in fact, it was the only structure that survived. During the time of Atlantis, Atlantis was built by Water-type trainers near Sinnoh, and the civilization was guarded by Palkia, where the citizens worshipped her as their sole deity. Palkia was said to be so kind that she refused any traditional gifts from humans and Pokémon alike, but she hated it when they refused gifts from her. Palkia powered Atlantis with blue crystals crafted with the dust of dead stars and her fire, called the _Sea Crown_. Atop the Sea Crown would rest her Lustrous Orb, an extension of her power, and the source of power for Atlantis. Well… one time, the richest man in Atlantis became greedy. He entered the Samiya Temple and took the Lustrous Orb. Because of this, Atlantis lost its power immediately and sank to ruins, killing all of its inhabitants. It was said that Samiya floated in the deep-sea current forged by Lugia, armored by an invisible field created by Palkia. Once Palkia found a safe spot for Samiya, she planted the temple into the ocean’s crust and placed her Orb back onto the Sea Crown. Samiya became home to Water-type Pokémon, and became the birthplace of the Sea Princess _Manaphy_ , and the Sea Prince _Phione_. Kyogre, the mother of Manaphy and Phione, often hibernates in Samiya when the ocean becomes cold around Hoenn. And I hear Team Aqua, a conservative team that allied with the Pokémon Rangers in the surrounding islands, befriended Kyogre and now protects the border of Samiya. However, Palkia has become more distant of the human race since then, and she is said to act… _distasteful_ to anyone that nears her.”  


Adrian lowers his head. “Why does she hate people?”  


Seán opens his mouth and then shuts it. His eyelids lower as he averts his gaze. He sighs. “Palkia… could only save a small handful of people in time. She came from the stars as soon as she felt something in her balance shift; Atlantis was sinking from a man’s greed. The greedy man, Gastabon, saved himself on a floating piece of debris with the Lustrous Orb. It didn’t take Palkia very long to find him.” Seán lifts his head as Jirachi floats toward Adrian. Seán’s expressive voice could’ve tricked any doltish child into thinking Seán was actually there… but Adrian knows better. It was only in Adrian’s wildest dreams that he could see that happen. Seán continues, “Palkia took the Orb from his mitts, gave him a full-fanged and angry smile, and then ate him. Ever since Samiya survived, she never trusted humans around the Sea Crown, or even the Temple alone. She stalks passing ships, and sometimes sinks them. She does the same with submarines, and sometimes, knocks them from their path. She either chases away or eats divers. Because of this, her return to Earth has greatly increased. She’s paranoid over someone trespassing in Samiya, so she rarely stays in the Spatial World; her home. The universe doesn’t require her there a lot, anyway. She stays on Earth for fearful intentions. Now, the only organization of people she has grown to tolerate is Team Aqua, since she has adapted to their continuous presence, and she understands their purpose.”  


Adrian tilts his head as Jirachi lowers herself onto the foot of Adrian’s bed. “Have you ever met Palkia?”  


Seán smiles and chuckles. “I wish, but I also wouldn’t want to go visit her stomach, since she would most likely eat me if I came within thirty feet from her. The only Ancient God I’ve met was Uxie, and she’s both scary and friendly. The closest god I’ve met in the Creation Trio was Giratina, because Newton always loves to show me photos and videos of him.” Seán shifts in his bed and throws the covers over. Seán also slept in his day clothes. “And I honestly do look forward to meeting Satan one day with Newton.” Adrian snorts as Seán smiles. “But about every Sinnohan knows how Dialga and Palkia operate. Dialga is often spotted around Celestial Tower in Celestial Town due to the Deity Guild, and Palkia is often spotted around Alamos Town, due to the Space-Time Towers and the hot springs.”  


Adrian tilts his head. “Hey… doesn’t Giratina eat people, too? Well, obviously, he hasn’t eaten Newton and his daughter, but what about anyone else?”  


Jirachi shakes her head and so does Seán. “No, that’s a very common misconception, and frankly, why everyone fears or hates him. Think of Giratina as a ‘gentle giant,’ Adrian. From what I hear, he’s basically a sweetheart for a dragon. Palkia is the only one in the Creation Trio that doesn’t mind the taste of people. It’s the way she deals with trespassers. Dialga doesn’t even fathom eating people; he views our species like loyal pets, if anything. Giratina… Newton says it absolutely despises the taste of people. Never once has he seen Giratina eat someone, but he thinks that Giratina may have eaten a few in the far past. Newton hasn’t even seen Giratina _lick_ anyone, not even as a form of affection. Newton said that one time he asked Giratina if he likes the taste of humans, and then said that Giratina ‘recoiled with disgust’ in response.” Seán snickers. “Ah, but I remember when I was a curious lad and would go into the Sinnohan libraries. There are stories I would find myself reading about the medieval times, where citizens would tie cleaned female virgins to a wooden pole and sacrifice them to the gods, specifically Giratina. They feared Giratina, and believed feeding him virgins would keep him from eating their children at night. Every week, on one night, they’d tie a woman, and at dawn, she would be gone.” Adrian winces. “However, when I brought the subject up to Newton, he only laughed. He told me those stories were ‘codswallop’, and yes, while the ‘broads were taken by him, they weren’t _eaten_.’ He said ‘Giratina would release them in other villages loyal to him, where they could treat the damsel nice.’”  


Adrian shudders and Jirachi curiously looks at the boy. “Seán… you said he ate a few before… Did Newton tell you who he ate? And how many has Palkia eaten?”  


Seán purses his lips. “Palkia only started to eat humans after Atlantis sank, which was thousands of years ago, and only people that tried to get into Samiya. My guess would be less than a hundred; not many people have tried. As for Giratina… Newton doesn’t know. He never asked Giratina, nor does he want to, which is understandable. But my guess is maybe Giratina ate the first damsel that was sacrificed to him, to try us, only to find out we taste horrible.”  


“And thank Arceus for that,” Adrian ripostes as he looks at Jirachi. Jirachi giggles. “I wouldn’t want to live in fear, thinking that a giant, six-legged dragon with a huge appetite was gonna snatch me up from my bed in the middle of the night like some boogeyman.”  


Seán chuckles and shakes his head. “Well, even if that myth was true, still don’t worry. The Creation Trio are able to have sustenance, like water, rest, and food, but don’t need it. Occasionally they’ll eat organisms to enrich their diet, but that’s only if their main food source isn’t around; radiation. As long as the sun shines, and as long as humans create power plants, they’ll always have radiation to feed on. Newton told me about Giratina’s feeding habits; he would absorb the UV rays from the sun, which will provide him enough energy to function. Then, once every week, Giratina goes to the Real World and hunts for Pokémon to eat. Newton told me he eats small enough Pokémon to swallow, and so he eats a handful of small Pokémon every week.”  


Adrian recoils, and so does Jirachi. “That’s cruel.”  


“Nature’s cruel,” Seán adds with a shrug. “Newton told me a time when Giratina returned to the Reverse World, dragging in a matured Sawsbuck. Keep in mind those Pokémon can get up to seven feet tall… so Giratina drags it in, and of course it’s fighting for its life. Giratina wraps his body around the Sawsbuck and starts constricting it while his jaws are clamped onto the Sawsbuck’s face. Newton told me he was grateful his daughter didn’t witness that; she would’ve been traumatized. He said Giratina took down that whole deer in one swallow after he crushed it to death, and then he didn’t eat afterward for about a month.”  


Adrian nods tentatively while Jirachi sticks out her tongue in disgust. “Well…” the boy says softly, “it was a big meal, I bet. Dragons digest slowly, don’t they?”  


Seán nods. “They have bigger bodies, so yeah. Newton tells me that dragons usually regurgitate the hair, fur, and bones of prey, but he noticed Giratina never did, so he assumes Giratina’s digestive system is powerful enough to digest anything he eats.”  


“It handles radiation, so I bet,” Adrian remarks with a nod.  


Seán smirks. “True. Must be the same with Dialga and Palkia. Kevin tells me the people at the Deity Guild actually prepare meals for Dialga every week, so he doesn’t have to hunt.”  


Adrian’s eyes widen and his draw drops. “Wow. Everyone must love him.”  


Seán nods with a smile. “He’s a well-worshipped deity, so of course he is. Palkia… besides the _people_ in her occasional diet, she feeds on the radiation from the Earth’s core on the ocean’s crust. Plus, there are large amounts of Sitrus, Chesto, and Apicot berries near Alamos Town that she is occasionally seen eating. As far as I heard, nobody’s seen her actually eat a Pokémon… well, scratch that, I’ve seen pictures on the Internet of her eating a few Pyukumukus… some people have no respect for her privacy, I swear.” Seán shakes his head with a frown.  


Adrian tilts his head. “Don’t Pyukumuku clean the muck from the water?”  


“Yeah, but they’re invasive near Alamos Town. They eat the offspring of native Water-type species there during breeding season, which decreases the native numbers. So honestly, Palkia is doing the environment a favor.”  


Adrian shifts and glances at Jirachi. “What do you think of Dialga and Palkia?”  


**_Dialga good!_** Jirachi smiles brightly, and then her face immediately falls. **_Palkia… mean. Palkia sad._**  


Adrian frowns and looks at Seán. “Sad?”  


“She’s still upset about the whole Atlantis-sinking thing, most likely,” Seán states softly. “Imagine if you dedicated your life to something that you were very excited about and developed hundreds of thousands of followers and worshippers in the process? Imagine you had an artifact that was an extension of you, your power, to help keep this invention upright. Then imagine a man, stricken with greed because greed was all he knew, entered your beloved creation, and took your precious relic. And imagine because of that act of selfishness, your creation collapsed into ruins and sank to the bottom of the ocean. And then imagine once again, not being able to recreate it, and only salvaging what you can.”  


Adrian looks down and nods. He presses his lips into a thin line. “I get it. She’s struck with grief.”  


Seán gently smiles. “She is. Just like you and Ruby.” Seán slides off his bed slightly, and lets his feet touch the ground.  


“Seán?” Adrian looks at the Sinnohan. The boy’s expression evokes painful memories of the Sinnohan’s own childhood, which mirrors the pain right from Adrian’s eyes.  


“Yeah?”  


“In my dream last night…” Adrian glances at Jirachi… “I saw Mew, and she spoke to me.” Seán tenses. “Mew told me that Giratina and Palkia have no Voice… What does that mean?”  


Seán shakes his head. “No, no. They have their Voices. Palkia chooses not to speak to anyone. Giratina is kind of the same way; why do you think Newton knows this stuff? It’s because he _talks_ to Giratina. Palkia’s trauma with Atlantis triggered her voice, and Giratina’s banishment triggered his… but I can see why Mew would think they didn’t have their Voices; she hasn’t seen them for thousands of years… Wait, was it the real Mew?”  


Adrian nods. “I believe so? She implied she was… what’s a Voice?”  


“It’s like a normal voice, but with the Gods,” Seán answers. “Humans can only hear the Calling of the Voices if they’re chosen. That’s what Cynthia went through to become Champion. And many people who fight to become the new World Champion cannot hear a Voice because they’re not worthy.”  


Adrian perks. “Jirachi said I was worthy.” Jirachi nods. “Mew basically said it in my dream, too… is Mew a Voice?”  


Seán shakes his head. “No, she’s a messenger. The Voices belong to any of the gods: Lugia, Ho-oh, Rayquaza, Kyogre, Groudon, Kyurem, Reshiram, Zekrom, Giratina, Arceus, Palkia, Dialga, Eternatus, Darkrai, Cresselia, Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit. Quite a Legendary and Mythical mouthful there.”  


“Zacian and Zamazenta?”  


Seán frowns. “No? I believe they’re messengers, the ones who invoke the Call, like Mew. Jirachi, Victini, Marshadow, Latios, Latias, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Suicune, Entei, and Raikou are also messengers. There are more, but the list may go on, and I can’t remember all of the Legendaries from the top of my head.”  


Adrian narrows his eyes with a frown. He turns to Jirachi. Jirachi tilts her horned head and her sticky notes sway with her movements. Her capes act like a blanket, which comforts her delicate frame. “So, I’ve had two messengers come to me so far… but no Voice? How do I know when I have a Voice?”  


Seán shrugs. “Don’t know, kiddo. Never had a Voice, so I can’t describe it to you.”  


“Wait!” Adrian snaps to Seán as excitement suddenly surges through his body. “You said earlier that Newton knows Cynthia, right?” Seán nods. “And you know Newton?”  


Seán nods again. “Yeah, we’re friends.”  


“When you go back to Sinnoh, can you take me with you?” Adrian holds up his fists like a typical, excited child. “He could introduce me to her! She’s had a Voice, she could tell me!”  


Seán smiles, but shakes his head. “I’ll think about it, Adrian. Sinnoh’s a fun place, but keep in mind the king is still alive… in case he has one of his ‘fits’, I don’t want you there.” Adrian’s face falls. “But, we’ll see. Plus, your Voice should be what you discover on your own. Cynthia’s Voice told her to go her way; your Voice -- if you’re indeed worthy -- will tell you your way.”  


“Who’s Cynthia’s Voice?”  


Seán shrugs. “No one knows. Newton doesn’t even know. He believes it’s Giratina, from the way Giratina interacts with her, but it’s still possible he isn’t.”  


Adrian cocks a brow. “How does Giratina interact with Cynthia?”  


“Unusually gentle, yet overly excited, he said,” Seán explains. “Like how we would be with a puppy or a kitten. When Cynthia was pregnant, Giratina acted overprotective of her and even acted like a… _father_ , would be the easiest way to say it.”  


Adrian nods, “Yeah, that’s right, Cynthia had a child over a decade ago...wasn’t she in her early twenties then?”  


Seán nods. “She’s thirty-five now, but she still looks young and dashing to this day.” He smiles. “But I’ll have to hide her if I ever bring Brooke along to Sinnoh.”  


Adrian laughs. He glances at Jirachi and then stops as he recalls a detail from his dream. “Oh, Seán… last night in my dream, Mew showed me a Pokémon I’ve never seen before… a black wolf of some sort. It was big, too, about twice the size of Zacian and Zamazenta. In fact, it was there with Zacian and Zamazenta. I asked Jirachi about it and she said it lived in Sinnoh… do you know anything about it? Oh, and Mother Universe! Jirachi told me Mother Universe was the alpha above Arceus. What do you know about them?”  


Seán’s head pulls into his back as he becomes nearly startled by Adrian’s questions. Adrian’s face falls as he sees the Sinnohan’s utter confusion. Adrian’s excitement fades, hope deteriorates, and his shoulders slump.  


Seán tilts his head. “Mother Universe? Black wolf? I’ve… never heard of those, Adrian. Kevin or Newton has never mentioned one of those before. I’m sorry.”  


Adrian nods and then glares at Jirachi. “Well, who are they, then?”  


Jirachi tilts her head. **_Chaos. Creation. Dreams. Gods. Voices._**  


Adrian squints his eyes at Jirachi’s words.  


**_The Call for you._ **   



End file.
